Soul Pokemon
by Rose Of Death 4242564
Summary: When the gang and Rose are sucked into the world of Pokemon, they transform into Pokemon and meet Ash, Cilan, and Iris. Everyone sees a bit of what is lurking in Rose's soul. Will Pikachu and Kid be able to help? Sequel to The New Rose and Painful Lesson. Rated T for language and blood.
1. Transformed

**This is the 3rd in my series of Soul Eater fanfictions after The New Rose! Each story has an OC character that I made up called Rose, so please read the first one if you don't want to be totally confused.**

**This is right after Ash and his friends defeat Team Plasma and N leaves.  
****Everyone, I will try to fit in as many characters as possible. Please don't mind if some of the main characters are too OOC. **

**Note: This is based on the TV show, not the games! If you watch carefully, you will see that most of the main Pokémon have more than 4 moves. For example, I counted Ash's Charizard to know 17 moves!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Pokémon!**

**Summary: When the gang and Rose are sucked into the world of Pokémon, they are transformed into Pokémon and meet Ash, Cilan, and Iris. Everyone sees a bit of what is lurking in Rose's soul.**

**Chapter 1: Transformed**

"Hey Kid, do you feel something strange?"

"Yeah Maka, I sense something. This is worrying me. Maybe we need to talk to Father."

Maka and Kid were detecting something that they couldn't place. It had been a few weeks since Kid's older sister Rose had left. They had visited Tokyo to kill a witch and succeeded, and Kid had long since healed from the burned gash on his chest. Even if he was a death god, a slash at the heart with a burn reaching 2000 degrees took time to heal.

Rose had recently learned a new ability called Shadow Lightning. She would often send letters to the seven at the DWMA, telling about what she was doing. Even with her reaper missions, Rose always had time to see the sights and would often 'take some extra time' on several missions just to explore. There were usually pictures with the letters she sent. Kid felt extremely jealous about the pictures of symmetrical Greek buildings, and Black Star almost went with Rose on her trip to the top of Mount Everest.

Everything had seemed calm about a week ago. At first, only Lord Death seemed at all bothered. No one was too worried, but a few days ago, Maka felt it as well. One day ago, Kid sensed it too. But now, something was disturbing everyone. All the students at the DWMA could sense it. Blair had even talked to some people in Death City that morning, who all felt it too. A certain shift was occurring, and the gang all sensed it.

Everyone was sitting on the rooftop, a place that Rose had suggested for a good hangout place. She was certainly right, as the whole group enjoyed the view and the breeze that couldn't be found in the library. The kind of serenity from where they were couldn't be found anywhere else in Death City. Kid and Maka were sitting next to each other, enjoying this peace and quiet.

Everything was calm and relaxing. That is, until everyone sensed the change. Even the weapons could sense the strange shift of events.

Tsubaki said, "I think we should go to Lord Death. Weapons don't normally sense things like these. My family has especially terrible senses when it comes this." She had a point. Weapons rarely ever had any variant of soul perception, and the few that did usually had very dull sensitivity to it.

Black Star loudly exclaimed, "Hey, do you think that the sky has been warping lately?" Everyone looked up at the sky, a little surprised. At first glance everything looked normal. The clouds swirled across the sky. The sun burned in the sky, laughing and glaring down upon the Earth. The sky was a light blue, with a glaring from the sun. On closer inspection though, they realized that about every 5 minutes there would be a tiny distortion in the air. Patty was reminded of how the heat from an oven could distort the air if it was hot enough.

"Weird," Maka said. "It's like the multi dimensional wall is fluctuating." Everyone glanced at her, clearly confused. No one but Kid understood what Maka had just said.

"Excuse me Maka, but could you speak in English instead of geek?" Soul asked coolly. BANG! A heavy encyclopedia slammed down on Soul's forehead. Soul fell to the floor, blood spurting from the wound.

"Shut the hell up," whispered Maka. Kid smirked at this, since he was the one who bought Maka the giant book.

The scythe meister started explaining. "There is a theory that other universes exist besides this one. The many worlds are separated by invisible 'walls' that could be described as a fabric. It bends all the time, but the changes are not usually noticed. In fact, the walls usually fluctuate a few nanometers each year to support the many universes. But they're moving a few inches now. I think something is going on with the wall separating us and the universe right next to us."

"We should definitely see Father then," answered Kid. "He might know what is happening."

Everyone nodded, and Patty squealed, "Kay!" Running to the Death Room, their footsteps echoing on the tile floor, the seven kids started wondering about the other universes.

"What do you think these other worlds are like?" asked Liz. She started speaking nervously. "Have the walls ever broken?"

Maka answered. "First, no one is absolutely sure that other universes exist. That concept is just a theory. Also, if the dimensional walls were real, then they probably wouldn't collapse. I think a wall capable of holding up several dimensions could withstand almost anything."

"How many universes are there?" questioned Soul, rubbing the tender spot on his head. There was still a trickle of blood from the Maka Chop he had gotten. The book brought down on his head was a 4-inch book that Kid had given Maka. Soul wondered why his skull hadn't broken yet.

"We have no idea. There could be thousands, even millions," replied Kid. The group continued to run until they reached the platform in the Death Room. Walking past the many guillotine arches, they went up to the platform where the tall mirror was. The tall figure of the grim reaper was missing from the cartoony room. However, the Death Room was not unoccupied.

A familiar person was standing on the platform. A young woman was looking in the mirror. Tall and thin, the woman had mostly jet black hair. She had those familiar skull rings and the Lines of Sanzu wrapping around her head. She turned around to reveal gentle, golden eyes. Her expression warmed up even more as she saw the group of seven.

"Rose!" everyone cried. Rose, known officially as The Rose of Death, opened her arms for Kid and the others to give her a hug. Everyone missed her warm personality, even though it had only been a few weeks. Apparently, Rose also missed them.

"It has been so long since I saw you!" she said, releasing them. Rose looked the same as ever, wearing her normal black outfit. Her eyes had flashed a light pink, showing her happiness.

"So Rose, did you come here because you knew about the dimensional wall?" asked Maka. "Is there something that you wanted to tell us?" The reaper did have a habit of knowing things that no one else did.

Rose responded, "The truth is, I have no idea what is going on. I came here because I was going to find out why the dimensional wall is weakening only here in Death City. Normally, if a multidimensional wall cracks, everything in one world is affected. However, I could only sense these abnormal wavelengths here. This has never happened before. I have a theory though. If something drastic happened in the same spot in another dimension involving a magic of some sort, the wall could have possibly weakened enough to break."

Liz trembling asked, "So it can break? Will we be sucked into another world and never get back home?"

Rose chuckled. Walking out of the Death Room, she calmly said, "Don't worry, Lizzie. In the one of one thousand chances that it will break during my lifetime, normally the crack would only be the size of a hand. Just be sure to stay away from the hole. If you are smaller than the crack and are too close to it, you could get sucked in. Just a warning."

"Um, where are you going?" giggled Patty.

"Is it okay if I stay in your mansion Kid?" said Rose.

Kid nodded, saying, "I was just going to go home now. I don't mind, Dear Sister. In fact, why don't we all stay the night at my house?"

Maka asked, "So have any of the multidimensional walls ever broken? You seem to know a lot about it."

"I think once or twice before," answered Rose. She continued walking through the school with the seven kids. "Only once in Father's life has the dimensional wall broken. I think he said it was around 600 years ago. Back then, the hole was about 6 inches long. There was only one other recorded time when that happened. Our Grandfather said something about it being the size of my hand."

The seven continued asking questions about the dimensional walls. Rose tried explaining everything, taking note that Liz seemed especially nervous about the crack.

Walking to the entrance of the school, Rose had touched the brass door handle. Suddenly, a spark shot through her body and the seven behind. She shook her head as everyone else looked shocked too (no pun intended).

"What was that?" asked Black Star. Rose shrugged in confusion. The zap everyone had gotten was certainly surprising.

"I guess it was just some static electricity." Everyone still felt uneasy about it, but they brushed it off as they walked to Gallows Mansion that afternoon. When they each split up and chose their rooms, they started getting a strange feeling.

Throughout the rest of the day, when everyone was staying at Kid's house, the strange feelings they got grew stranger. Maka shocked Soul and the others with static electricity more than several times. Soul started growing more irritated at every snake he saw. Black Star felt too jumpy even for him. Tsubaki was growing an attachment to plants. Kid felt like he had some magical and psychic powers. Liz and Patty felt strangely jumpy and cheerful. Rose had an irresistible urge to sing.

Rose had finally started singing a strange song. Comprised of a mysterious melody, the only word she sung was're'. Even so, everyone was drawn to it, as if her song were a magnet. No one had ever heard it before, and yet a familiar voice echoed from it. It spoke of happiness, yet some sad longing was present.

Tsubaki had been reading a book. She realized she could smell a strange scent. It was a spicy aroma, giving her energy. The scent was sweet yet spicy, and made her more jumpy than normal. Everyone else could smell it, and was too getting energized. Then the weapon saw that she was the cause of the smell.

Liz and Patty were having some strange electricity problems. When the two sisters got too close to each other, several sparks literally appeared. Made of blue electricity, it especially strengthened when the girls were cheering for a football team on TV. It didn't harm them in any way, and in fact gave the sisters more power. Nonetheless, it was still surprising.

Kid was trying to fix a painting's alignment. No matter what he did, it was always half a millimeter off. Growing more and more agitated with each failed attempt, Kid's mind broke, and he went into another symmetrical fit. But then, the painting became surrounded by a blue light, and Kid realized his eyes had glowed blue and the painting fixed itself.

Maka had continued shocking everyone. She had gotten a tingling feeling a lot. The meister counted at least 4 shocks for each person. However, Liz and Patty didn't seem at all disturbed by the shocks.

Soul was growing more and more agitated at every reptile he saw. Once, he had grown so annoyed the scythe actually growled at a snake. His eyes widening, he closed his mouth quickly, wondering what had come over him.

Black Star was training in Kid's backyard. There was a rather large tree that he was trying to knock down. Even if everyone was acting strangely, there was no way he would stop training. But when he tried Black Star Big Wave, instead of crackling with yellow electricity, a blue light appeared in his palm.

At dinner, all the kids knew that something strange was happening. For some reason, everyone would only eat berries, even though most of them like Black Star and Soul loved meat. The eight continued pacing in their rooms. What was happening to them? Everyone came up with the hypothesis that it had something to do with the dimensional wall and the shock they received earlier.

Soul and Maka were talking in their room, not at all knowing why they were acting so strangely.

"Damn it," grumbled Soul. He watched a snake slither over Kid's lawn. He became even more annoyed at the way the scaly reptile slithered across the gravel in front of Gallows Mansion. "I still feel like beating up a snake." He tapped Maka on the shoulder, but got shocked once again. Wincing, he counted this as the fortieth time the meister shocked someone. "Hey Maka, what's happening?" Maka shrugged, also having no idea why she shocked everyone.

Suddenly, Soul disappeared in a giant puff. Maka's eyes widened as she saw Soul engulfed in white smoke.

"Soul…" Maka trailed off. When the smoke cleared, and strange furry creature was standing where Soul was. A mongoose like creature was standing on two hind legs, about four feet tall. It was mainly white, and had blue fur marks on its left ear, blue zigzag over its left eye and chest, and blue front paws. It had long ears and tail, and had red retractable claws. Maka was going to ask what that was until she noticed the headband it wore. It was Soul's headband, no doubt about that.

"Soul? What happened to you?" she asked.

"I don't know either," said Soul. "Why am I smaller than normal?" Maka ran to the bathroom, finding a small mirror. She then brought it back to her partner.

Maka held up the mirror to Soul, and he gasped, staring at himself. Soul felt his ears, tail, and feet. He just couldn't explain why this happened.

Then, Maka too disappeared in smoke. The mirror clattered on the ground, cracking into several pieces.

Standing in her place was a small dark yellow mouse like animal. Only about a foot tall, the little yellow mouse had long ears tipped with black, a zigzagging tail ending in a heart, and small red spots on its cheeks. The circular spots sparkled, sending out bits of electricity. It had tiny hands and feet, with five 'fingers' and three 'toes' on each hand and foot. The meister twisted around to hold her tail, startled when it sparked gold with electricity. Maka examined herself in shock, and stared up at Soul.

Meanwhile, Black Star and Tsubaki had their own problems. Black Star had disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Tsubaki found him as a small golden creature. He was about two feet high and had black feet, chest, ears, nose, and 'mask'. There were small white bumps on Black Star's forearms, and he sprouted a yellow collar, blue tail, and bright green eyes. Standing on his toes, he had three fingers and toes on each hand and foot. Over his right eye was Black Star's blue-green star tattoo. He felt his tiny ears and panicked. How could a big star like him transform into something so little?

Tsubaki gasped at Black Star's small appearance. The dark assassin also stared up in shock. Jumping to the bathroom, he stared at his appearance in the mirror. His weapon followed him, also shocked to see his appearance.

Then Tsubaki disappeared as well. After some smoke cleared up, the weapon seemed like she had transformed into a pale tan quadruped. With violet eyes, Tsubaki had a yellow leaf on her head that was so long it touched the ground like her ponytail and a ring of tiny yellow plant like curled up leaves were wrapping around her neck. Her four feet each had one white nail, and a tiny tail moved back and forth. She was just less than 4 feet tall and looked down at Black Star in surprise.

Kid, Liz, and Patty were experiencing the same thing. Kid had vanished in a smoke bomb, and left in his place was a raven black three foot tall cat like creature. It had long ears, legs, and tail and a slender body, almost completely black except for some blue rings. One wrapped around its tail, there was a ring on the outside of each leg, and a blue ring was present on its forehead. Another blue stripe wrapped around its right ear, and three white rings were on its left ear.

Liz and Patty each managed a gasp before transforming too. They had both turned into small dark cream bunny things, both about one foot tall. They had chubby cheeks, and had unusual markings on their ears, tail, cheeks, and hands. Liz had red markings, and her tail looked like a red cross. Her red cheeks had a cream cross on each one. Patty's markings were light blue, and she had minus sign voids in her cheeks, with a line tipped tail. They were cream colored, with dot like noses and their cowboy hats still present.

Rose was the last one to change. She disappeared on her bed, and sitting in her place was a small white figure. She had a body about two feet long, and had tiny white pointed feet. Her upper body was mostly pure black, with her quarter note like hands and long skirt. It was as if the black markings were an outfit. Her aqua hair looked like it had lines and notes like a song, and flowed down to her waist, which had three white lines on it. Her golden ringed eyes resembled whole notes and the treble clef like thing attached to her hair doubled as a barrette and mike. An emerald jewel rested on her forehead, and she studied herself before realizing she could fly without a shadow.

Staring at herself, Rose tilted her head. She was sure she had seen something like this before. Looking around her room, she saw that everything seemed more colorful and vivid.

Floating downstairs, Rose met her friends, all transformed into weird creatures.


	2. Learning

**Chapter 2: Learning**

Everyone ran (or in Rose's case, flew) to the DWMA the next morning. They were all talking about what they could be, and Kid finally silenced them.

"Let me get this straight… Because of something, we transformed into animals?"

"Very strange animals!" Rose shouted.

Black Star, running on his toes, asked, "What do you think we are exactly?"

"I think I saw things like us somewhere, but I think it was on TV. There's no way something from TV could actually exist!" shouted Kid.

Maka, running on all fours, answered, "Well, most people don't believe in grim reapers!"

"Oh…" said Kid. He was also running on four legs.

Because of everyone shrinking a large amount, their speed was not as high. Luckily, their stamina and endurance was the same, so they were able to reach the DWMA, not even a little winded.

They all burst into the Academy. Rushing to their class, the eight newly changed creatures swung open the doors to Stein's classroom. Their classmates might be able to help the eight change back. They were met with odd looks and confused faces.

It was certainly a unique sight. There was a small dark yellow mouse, a white and blue mongoose, a black and blue cat, two dark cream, red, and blue bunnies, a golden and blue dog on two legs, a pale tan dinosaur, and a floating small white and black humanoid.

Everyone gasped at the strange things, and Stein said, "Ah you're finally… here?" He turned his head to the eight, transformed into strange creatures. He was expecting his seven late students, but they were transformed into odd creatures. They were only seen as strange animals to the rest of the class, and weren't recognized at all. The other students started muttering, and Stein observed them intently.

He said something that sounded eerily like, "My my… new creatures just waiting to be dissected." He twisted the screw in his head clockwise.

The gang heard this, and their eyes widened. Looking fearful, Tsubaki spoke up. They certainly didn't want to be cut up by Stein, not after all the dissections he demonstrated in class.

"Wait!" cried Tsubaki. Everyone froze… they knew that voice. One of the creatures had spoken up, and it said, "Stein, please don't dissect us! It's us, Maka, Soul, Black Star, me, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Rose! We were all transformed into these things last night and we need your help!"

"Tsubaki?" Stein asked. The weapon nodded quickly then pointed out each of the others.

Rose started talking. "Yesterday, something strange happened. We're not exactly sure how, but after dinner we all transformed into these things. When we went to Gallows Mansion, we acted strangely. I remember all of us only eating berries, even though Soul and Black Star here only like meat."

After a lot of explaining, Stein pulled out his laptop and started searching. He found out about a made-up world called Pokémon. It was a TV show that was still continuing. The group saw the many pictures of the Pokémon and noticed they looked very similar to some of the creatures.

Beast like creatures called Pokémon would have powers and battled each other for fun. People could catch Pokémon and train them to become stronger. The eight learned about the basics of the Pokémon world, from poke balls to Pokémon centers. Black Star especially enjoyed the idea of gaining worldwide fame from competing in Pokémon battles and contests.

Stein accessed several pictures and videos showing several Pokémon. Maka was intrigued by the many Pokémon legends that could be read in several libraries. Kid wanted to see the many symmetrical ruins.

Rose exclaimed, "I knew I had seen something that looked like me! I think I saw a bit of this Pokémon on TV. I wasn't interested in it at first, but now I remember."

"Apparently, something happened and you transformed into these Pokémon." He pulled up a list of Pokémon.

Maka – Pikachu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon

Soul – Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon

Black Star – Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon

Tsubaki – Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon

Kid – Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon

Liz – Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon

Patty – Minun, the Cheering Pokémon

Rose – Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon

Along with each Pokémon came a picture. However, Liz asked, "Some of us don't exactly look like the pictures, Stein. Why is that?"

Answering it, the professor said, "It's probably because of the fact that you were humans. Your powers as humans could also have influenced your appearance. Also, some of your traits as humans seemed to have carried over to your transformed states."

Soul spoke up. "I think we turned into shiny Pokémon. These right here look a lot more like us, except for a few differences." He pointed to some more pictures showing differently colored Pokémon. The group realized that they were shiny Pokémon, and Stein agreed.

The Pokémon then searched more about them. Soul could see that Seviper and Zangoose were long time enemies, explaining his annoyance at snakes. Rose could tell that Meloetta was the Melody Pokémon, which told her about her appearance and urge to sing. Maka was turned into Pikachu, an electric Pokémon, knowing why she shocked so many people. Liz and Patty were turned into Plusle and Minun, the Cheering Pokémon, who would be powered by cheering. Kid had Psychic powers as an Umbreon, explaining how he could fix the painting. Black Star's Pokémon could learn Force Palm, which corresponded with his Black Star Big Wave. Tsubaki's leaves emitted a spicy scent, exciting others. Everyone found behavior patterns of the Pokémon they were transformed into, which correlated to their behavior.

"First, we need to figure out what your powers are. If the dimensional barrier broke before, you might be sucked into the other world if it collapses again. Have any of you weapons tried transforming? Rose, have you tried sprouting those blades of yours?" Stein said.

The weapons and Rose nodded sadly. The class knew that the weapons' transforming powers were taken away. Thinking for a moment, Stein said, "Why don't we go outside? There's less chance anything will be destroyed. Students, you are welcome to watch at your own risk." The whole class then nervously took out some books, and started reading as the group of nine went outside.

The Pokémon and Stein walked to the back of the school, beside several boulders and trees.

"Maka, try your Maka-chop, if you would."

Shrugging, the Pikachu said, "Makaa-chop!" However, unlike her normal chop, Maka's tail had gleamed white and silver like iron, and slammed on Soul's head. A large bump on his head appearing, Soul stumbled backward.

The scythe grew so furious at this, he growled and his claws glowed dark blue and purple. Lengthening, his red claws were surrounded in a black light. Slashing at Maka, he tried to attack back for the Maka Chop he had received.

Startled, Maka closed her eyes and yellow electricity gathered around her body. Shooting at Soul, he was shocked a large amount until Maka noticed what she was doing and stopped.

Falling backwards, it wasn't long before the Zangoose got up, shouting, "What was that shock for? Are you trying to freaking kill me?"

Black Star chuckled, his laugh coming out a little strange. It seemed more high-pitched.

Turning the screw on his head once more, Stein typed several keys on his laptop. Turning it around, he showed the group a picture of a Pikachu doing what Maka first did. He pulled up another two pictures of what Soul and Maka did.

"Maka, you just used Thunderbolt and Iron Tail. Soul, you used Night Slash. I suppose that your moves will be the Pokémon equivalent of your human abilities."

"Could I try using my Healing Wavelength?" asked Rose. "I want to try to heal Soul." The Zangoose agreed, and the Meloetta placed her small hand on Soul's chest. Then, a glowing emerald light came up, shining through Rose and Soul. He got up, shaking his head.

Stein continued typing, saying, "That was Aromatherapy."

Black Star then shouted, "Then what if I use Black Star Big Wave?"

Kid smirked at him, saying, "Then use it on that tree, Black Star. How else would you find out?"

Black Star had already ran to the tree in a flash, using his soul force on the tree. Pressing his small palm to the tree trunk, a shock wave and blue light shot from his hand, blowing up the plant. Branches blew everywhere, one hitting Rose. Bumping her, the Meloetta rubbed her head.

The little Pokémon's eyes gleamed red with anger, then Rose's eyes glowed light blue, with a matching blue aura surrounding Black Star. The Meloetta's head turned sharply, and the Riolu was slammed against the school wall. Then, the light faded from Black Star, and he fell to the ground.

"Whoops, guess my anger got out of control," giggled Rose. "I believe that was Psychic I just used."

Stein agreeing pulled up a picture of Psychic and the move Black Star used. "Black Star used Force Palm, if I'm correct."

"Nice!" exclaimed Black Star, examining his hands.

Kid said, "I usually have Liz and Patty; what would happened if I acted the same without them?"

"Try it, then, Kid!" Liz and Patty responded together.

Concentrating, Kid opened his mouth, a black and purple sphere forming. When it grew to a rather large size, he flipped and fired it at a large boulder. The ball crackled with black energy, and hit the boulder. The boulder shattered, blowing up to small pebbles that were scattered everywhere.

"Yes, Shadow Ball. Amazing, right?" said Stein.

The Umbreon smirked, pleased with such a powerful attack. Standing to the left, the tiny Liz and Patty started jumping up and down, cheering for Kid. Suddenly, the two's hands touched, and they gave off a bright light blue surge of electricity. Liz and Patty gave an expression of surprise until Stein cut in.

"That is called Helping Hand. You've just powered each other's abilities. Try attacking that palm tree." Shrugging at the each other, the Plusle and Minun used Thunderbolt on the tree together, completely zapping it to bits. The blue bolt they had shot was considerably larger than Maka's.

"My," said Tsubaki softly. "I think I'll try something." Everyone nodded, and the long leaf on Tsubaki's head started glowing light green. Swinging it like a whip, Tsubaki's leaf released several razor sharp leaves. The leaves exploded when it came in contact with another tree, slicing it into several pieces.

Stein continued typing, and said, "That was a powerful Razor Leaf. So now that you've used at least one of your moves, I should tell you a little more."

"Now," said Stein. "I predict that soon you will be sucked into this Pokémon world, so I have a homework assignment for you. I would like you to master your newfound powers before anything happens. When you get to the Pokémon world, try to find Trainers to help you get back. There will be no stopping this until you find the solution yourself."

The eight nodded, and Patty called out, "But why are we like this? I enjoy it but, how do we turn back to normal?"

Everyone started thinking. Rose was still observing her friends' new appearances while trying to think of a solution.

Stein, lighting up a cigarette, said, "I think you got too close to an emitting wavelength from the Pokémon world earlier. That could have shocked you and transformed you into Pokémon. Has anything like that happened?"

They all nodded, remembering the time when the eight were shocked. The shock couldn't have been normal, and it wasn't. They also recalled how strange everyone acted, and how it connected with their new transformed states.

Then, everyone gasped. They all sensed a stronger distortion between the dimensions, and the sky warped even more.

"The multi-dimensional wall!" shouted Soul. "It's… breaking!"

He had gotten it exactly right. A large crack had appeared in the sky, rumbling and groaning. Several feet above the ground, it got longer, louder, and soon a piece next to the crack disappeared. The 'piece' got sucked into a purple void, which seemed to be right behind the wall. Once one piece was detached, another larger one got drawn into the void as well. A gravitational force came from the wall as more pieces disappeared into the purple space.

Suddenly, the Pokémon started getting drawn toward the space. Stein had been able to grab the door and was trying to get the eight as well. He strained to hold on and was unable to reach the gang. "Rose!" he shouted. "Use Psychic to try to get everyone over here!" His voice could barely be heard over the giant wind that was roaring from the even larger hole.

Rose had heard him though, and everyone's bodies glowed light blue. Rose held back everyone with all her might, but they were still being dragged slowly toward the hole.

"STEIN!" roared a voice. Sid and the students were standing behind Stein, Lord Death also there. He was holding Spirit in Scythe form, resisting the gravitational pull.

The grim reaper saw the Pokémon, but Stein quickly shouted, "Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Rose were transformed into Pokémon. They're being sucked into another dimension!"

Lord Death rushed forward, but everyone was being dragged into the void. Slamming Spirit into the ground, the reaper stayed in place and tried to pull the Pokémon out. However, Lord Death was also being dragged toward the hole. Having no choice, he backed away, using Spirit to ground him. Eventually, the pull from the void overpowered Rose's Psychic trying to get everyone else out. When the Pokémon had disappeared from view, the void enlarged, and then closed. With an explosion, the hole sealed itself up.

When the dust died down, everyone opened their eyes to find a wreck. The area behind the school was completely destroyed, leaving remnants of tree and rock. Part of the library was also annihilated, dusty book covers and torn pages littering the landscape. Thankfully, no one was badly injured, the worst being a few scratches and bruises.

Everyone stood there, shocked by what had happened. The purple void had sucked their friends into some strange world, and no one could tell if they were ever coming back. The hole had been so giant, and it must have been powerful.

Lord Death ran forward, shouting, "ROSE! KID!" But the hole between the dimensions had closed, disappeared into thin air. After the eight were pulled in, the wall had been able to repair itself. The explosion had sent everything into ruins, and the crack was gone. In all the rubble and debris the teachers and Death searched for the students and Rose. But they were already gone…

**ROSE'S POV**

I had failed… I had tried to save everyone, but the hole was much too strong for us. Just before I was sucked into the void, I saw Father trying to reach us. I remember Sid, Stein, Father, and every student from the DWMA.

When we were all pulled into the hole, I had gotten the sensation of being sucked through a thick tunnel. It seemed like something was forcing us into a thick pudding, and I was being choked for air until I gasped and breathed in.

"Oof!"

I had fallen on ground, the breath knocked out of me. I was much more delicate in my Pokémon form, and lay there, coughing. Then I spoke up.

"Tsubaki…"

"Yeah Rose?"

"Could you please… get off me?" I almost shouted the last part, as Tsubaki had fallen right on top of me, her Bayleef form nearly squishing me.

Tsubaki realized this too and rolled on her back, off me. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, Tsubaki. Now, where are we?" All of us were groaning, rubbing our heads. We had just felt like we went on the ultimate rollercoaster, and continued riding it 8 times then bashing our heads on the street.

Luckily, no one was hurt. I think. Standing up with everyone else, I floated upwards to make sure everyone was here. Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki… Where was Liz?

"Ow!" came a familiar voice from under Soul. Soul, looking shocked stood up to reveal a little squashed Plusle.

I chuckled, saying, "At least I wasn't the only was squished today. Good, everyone's here."

"And I think we're in the Pokémon world," said Maka nervously.

"How do you know?" I asked. Maka seemed to be a little frightened.

"Because of that!" The Pikachu pointed at what looked like a giant vulture swooping down on us. It whispered something. Our eyes widened in shock at it, until a bolt of blue electricity shocked it.

The vulture shook its head, dazed. Giving us a confused look, it flew off.

"We can use our powers," said Liz and Patty. Their cheeks were still sparkling in electricity. Everyone chuckled nervously.

We were then able to observe our surroundings. We were in a field of tall grass, the blades of tall grass whipping back and forth in the wind. A normal sun glared down on us, and there was nothing else in sight.

Soul sighed, saying, "We should look for someone to help. There must be something that can help."

I nodded, agreeing. "I think that was a Mandibuzz that just attacked. I remember seeing it on Stein's laptop. So that means we're in… the Unova Region."

Stretching, everyone else regained their bearings. I rubbed my head once again, knocked down from the impact of the multidimensional wall.

"Come on everyone. If we want to change back to human or get out of here, we'll need to get some help. There's no way we can do anything in Pokémon form."

**NORMAL POV**

A certain boy was walking in a field. His hair was jet black and a Pikachu sat on his shoulder. He was accompanied by a man with green hair, and a girl with an Axew in her hair.

"Come on, Ash, can't we slow down?" asked the girl.

Ash continued running, saying, "Of course not, Iris! I just saw a Mandibuzz fly off. Didn't you see that Thunderbolt?"

"Pikachu!"

"Cilan, he's such a little kid."

"Hey! I'm just trying to find out where that Thunderbolt came from."

Tapping his chin, Cilan answered, "Maybe you should be wondering. That Thunderbolt was certainly powerful. It's possible that the Mandibuzz could have hurt that Pokémon. Pokémon generally attack when they feel threatened. It would be best if we find what Pokémon caused that attack."

Sighing, Iris reluctantly followed Ash and Cilan, trying to solve the mystery of the Thunderbolt.


	3. New Encounters

**Chapter 3: New Encounters**

The eight Pokémon were wandering around in a field, trying to figure out where to go. There were many more Pokémon that they spotted, some of which were indentified. There was still no sign of any trainers that could possibly help them.

The group had been searching for hours now, and they started feeling hungry. The eight started foraging for food, but they had no luck, as tall grass was the only thing they saw. Tsubaki estimated it to be one in the afternoon.

Rose had flown up to the sky, searching for something. However, they saw nothing but grass. After walking (and flying) for so long, the Pokémon decided to rest in a clearing.

Suddenly, Kid's voice rang out.

"Rose… have you tried your Soul Perception?" asked the Umbreon. Rose realized that she didn't even think about that ability when she was transformed. Shaking her head, she decided to try it.

Attempting to sense souls, the Meloetta cried out, "Ow!" Shaking her head, she told the others, "I can use my Soul Perception, but it strains me too much. I don't think we should use it when we're here."

Kid and Maka nodded in agreement. They continued to walk through the tall grass, attempting to locate an exit. They didn't realize someone was watching them…

Ash, Cilan, and Iris were watching a very odd group of Pokémon. There were eight shiny Pokémon, all wandering around in the tall grass. Leading the group, a Pikachu and Umbreon were walking very close to each other, their cheeks rubbing together. The Pikachu had a heart shaped tail ending for some reason, and the Umbreon had three white rings on its left ear.

Right behind them, a white and blue Zangoose was walking on its hind legs. It had a very strange headband and had on a smirk.

There was a shiny Plusle jumping up and down with a shiny Minun, both very cheerful and wearing what looked like cowboy hats.

A very energetic shiny Riolu was also jumping up and down, colored a bright golden and black. It had a very odd star tattoo on its right eye and was right next to a nervous looking Bayleef.

The Bayleef was a shiny Pokémon too, colored light tan, with yellow leaves. It was trying to calm down the Riolu, and the leaf on its head was so long it almost touched the ground.

Floating up above them, a shiny Meloetta looked the strangest. Normally, a shiny Meloetta's hair was the only difference, but this Meloetta was much more unique. Instead of a brown dress, it had a black one, and three white stripes wrapped around its waist. Its golden eyes seemed very lost.

"My, what a very unique group of Shiny Pokémon!" whispered Cilan. "A Pokémon from each region, and a legendary Meloetta!"

"Why would so many Shiny Pokémon be here?" asked Iris. "They are from different regions."

They saw the group settle down to rest in another clearing of grass. All of the Pokémon seemed exhausted, and very hungry.

Ash spoke up. "That Meloetta is so awesome! I have to catch it!"

"Wait!" the other two said. But Ash had jumped out of hiding, pulling out a poke ball. Throwing it at the Meloetta, the group of Pokémon turned, extremely shocked. The ball landed on the Meloetta's head, and it was engulfed in a red light. Being sucked into the poke ball, the other shiny Pokémon gathered around it in fear…

**MAKA'S POV**

Rose was just pulled into the poke ball. There were three people, and the one in middle had thrown the ball, now staring at it.

I glared at the three Trainers, and then turned back to the little sphere.

Wiggling continuously, the poke ball then popped open, revealing a very angered Rose…

**NORMAL POV**

"What was that about?" shouted Rose. She was facing the three Trainers Ash, Cilan, and Iris, who looked very shocked. "Why did you just bap me on the head with that poke ball? There's something called manners, you know."

Ash, looking very shocked, said, "You can talk?" Rose groaned, obviously very frustrated. She nodded.

Cilan started talking. "I apologize for Ash's behavior. Ash is a Pokémon trainer. My name is Cilan, a Pokémon connoisseur. This is Iris, a Dragon Master in training."

Ash was a young boy, and had black hair about as spiky as Black Star's hair. He was wearing a cap and another Pikachu was riding on his shoulder. Iris was a girl with brown eyes and purple hair, and an Axew was in her long hair. Cilan had green hair, and was rather tall.

Rose immediately warmed up to Cilan. "At least you're not as annoying as that Ash kid, Cilan." This gained a pouting from Ash as Rose continued. "This is Maka, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Soul, Tsubaki, and Death the Kid. My name is The Rose of Death." She pointed to each Pokémon, all of them smiling warmly.

"Don't worry about Ash," said Iris. "He's such a little kid. So, why are you here? Not many Shiny Pokémon appear in one group."

"Actually, we need help," spoke Kid. "We're kind of lost, and we're also hungry." This earned a stare from the three, surprised that Kid could speak too.

Black Star said, "Yeah, we can all talk. So, could you please help us?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Cilan. "It would be such an honor to cook a meal for seven shiny Pokémon and a shiny Meloetta!" Everyone tilted their heads, confused by the connoisseur's strange behavior. Rose nodded slowly, leading the eight to go with Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

Setting the table, Ash, Iris, and Cilan left Pikachu and Axew with the eight Pokémon. They started talking to each other while the Trainers got everything ready.

"So how do you like our Trainers?" asked Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu was a lighter tone of yellow than Maka, but still looked remarkably similar to the female Pokémon. It also didn't have the heart on the end of its tail.

Liz said, "Frankly, I find Ash annoying. Iris is okay, and Cilan seems nice and a little weird."

Axew squeaked, "So what's a Shiny Pokémon? I heard our Trainers calling you that. Is it because you look a little different than normal Pokémon?"

Patty nodded, and Soul said, "Shiny Pokémon do look different from normal Pokémon. Maka is darker than normal, I have blue markings instead of red, Kid has blue markings instead of golden, Black Star is gold instead of blue, Tsubaki is tan and yellow instead of green, Liz and Patty have different colored markings, and Rose's hair is aqua instead of green."

"I think we should send out our Pokémon," Ash said. Looking over at them, the group saw that the three people had set the table, and Cilan was starting to cook.

Pulling out some more poke balls, Iris said, "Great idea!" She threw three poke balls, all of them glowing and opening. Releasing red light, an Excadrill, Emolga, and Dragonite took form.

Cilan also took out his poke balls, releasing a Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk.

"Come on out guys!" said Ash. He released a Charizard, Oshawatt, Pignite, Snivy, and Boldore.

"These are some Pokémon we met: this is Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and The Rose of Death!" Ash introduced the eight to their Pokémon, all of whom greeted the new Pokémon warmly.

All of the Pokémon chorused, "Hello. Nice to meet you." The gang and Rose waved back, knowing the Pokémon were friendly.

Suddenly, Oshawatt spotted Rose, floating right above the ground, and hearts replaced its eyes as it rushed up to her.

"Osha… Oshawatt," which translated to, "Hello… my name's Oshawatt… I'm in love…"

Iris giggled, "Looks like Rose has an admirer!"

Rose, looking confused, opened her mouth to say something. However, Kid silenced her. Startled, Rose saw Kid's paw on her shoulder. Rose's mouth curled up into a smile, and she hugged her now Pokémon brother. Kid, after all, was one of the few that made her truly smile. Oshawatt took this the wrong way though.

"OSHA OSHA OSHAWATT!" shouted Oshawatt, translating to, "Hey you, yeah you! Stay away from my Rose!"

Chuckling, Rose said, "Calm down, Oshawatt. Kid is my younger brother." Staring in surprise, the Pokémon and three trainers glanced at Kid and Rose. Siblings?

"Yeah, maybe there's something we should say," Maka said. "You see… we were actually humans before. Something strange happened, and we got turned into eight Shiny Pokémon. We need to find out how to turn back into people. Could you please still help us?"

Iris answered, "Of course we will! We're always willing to help others!"

The eight seemed rather shocked by this, and smiled happily. Ash then spoke up.

"Do you know any of your moves yet?" he asked.

Kid responded, "We all know at least one of our moves. Maka can use Thunderbolt and Iron Tail. I can use Shadow Ball. Black Star can use Force Palm. Soul can use Night Slash. Tsubaki can use Razor Leaf. Liz and Patty can use Helping Hand and Thunderbolt. Rose can use Psychic and Aromatherapy. However, we don't know the rest of our moves."

"Well, why don't we have some battles then?" Ash asked.

Iris sighed, saying, "And of course Ash wants to go right into a battle with people transformed into Shiny Pokémon. What a little kid!"

"Could I go first?" asked Patty eagerly.

"Ash isn't the only little kid here," sighed Liz. Iris couldn't help but giggle as Ash and Patty started pouting.

Finding a clearing of grass, Ash and Patty the Minun faced each other. Patty wore a smirk as her cheeks sparked with blue electricity.

"Go Pikachu!" The little mouse Pokémon jumped out in the field and faced Patty. "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's cheek sparked electricity, and a bolt of lightning shot from it. Patty too did the same thing, and the yellow and blue bolts met. Both Pokémon concentrated, putting even more effort into the attacks. Patty's thunderbolt suddenly overpowered Pikachu's shocking it greatly.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Iris and Cilan simply gaped at the sheer power of Patty's power. Pikachu had been through dozens of adventures in 5 regions, yet a newly transformed Minun was able to singlehandedly overpower it. Forced back, Pikachu only had seconds to recover.

Giggling, Patty said, "Let me do this!" Forming a black and purple sphere between her little hands, it crackled with black electricity as it flew at Pikachu, who immediately countered with Iron Tail. Gritting its teeth, it was able to break the attack into pieces. However, Pikachu still took damage as it fell back, panting.

"That was Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Cilan. "I thought that Minun couldn't learn it. It was so powerful."

"Let's finish this up!" said Ash. "Electro Ball, Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika Pika… Chu-pi!" Its body sparked with gold colored electricity gathering at Pikachu's tail as it then flipped forward, launching the crackling sphere at Minun. Then, at the last second Patty's tail gleamed silver and white and the Pokémon flipped, its tail slamming into the Electro Ball. The Iron Tail completely shattered the golden sphere, leaving nothing but sparks. Patty immediately formed an electric sphere in her tiny hands, crackling with electricity. Then, the sparks left from Pikachu's attack gathered into the sphere as well, resulting in a giant ball that the Minun launched. Pikachu, caught completely off guard was hit by the attack, and it resulted in an explosion engulfing the whole field.

When the smoke cleared, Pikachu had fainted, lying on the field. Patty giggled saying, "Yay! I won!" Everyone stared in shock. The little Minun continued hopping up and down.

Then, Cilan said, "Amazing! Using Iron Tail to shatter the Electro Ball to power up her own Electro Ball is pure genius. It makes for a sweet and sour meal complimented by the spicy aroma of power!"

Kid nudged Excadrill, saying, "Is there something wrong with him?" It was rather strange to see a person overreact to a simple battle.

Excadrill shrugged, responding in a deep voice, "Besides the fact that's he completely insane, nothing."

"I want to go next!" shouted Black Star, stepping forward. He started jumping up and down, and Iris giggled. After Black Star transformed into a Riolu, he was simply cute. The small Pokémon grew annoyed at this, his eye twitching.

"How about you battle Excadrill?" she asked. The Subterrene Pokémon agreed to this, going to the field.

Black Star said smugly, "No one will ever be able to beat me! I am the mighty Black Star!"

Tsubaki simply nodded to Pignite, who was about to ask if Black Star always acted like that. "You get used to Black Star. He really is nice once you get to know him."

Black Star decided to try using some sort of smoke bomb without Tsubaki. He put his hands together, and suddenly, a white fog materialized and spread across the field. Excadrill looked around, confused. It tried to find its way through the fog, but Riolu appeared right behind Excadrill, punching the Pokémon in the back. His palm glowed light blue, and Excadrill was forced forward, taking a lot of damage from the Force Palm. Iris looked on in shock as she commanded her Pokémon to use Drill Run. Locking it arms to its head, Excadrill shot back into the distance, then coming back spinning like a drill.

Thinking quickly, Black Star suddenly jumped up, and slammed on Excadrill, causing it to snap out of drill form. Then, he started to punch and kick Excadrill at a high speed. Black Star was using his martial arts, but it was now Close Combat. After one last punch, Excadrill slammed on the ground.

"So Black Star just used Mist and Close Combat, "said Snivy coolly.

"Cool," said Soul unconcernedly. They both glanced at each other, and blushed very slightly. Rose smirked at this, knowing the two distant Pokémon were perfect for each other.

Then, Excadrill dug underground. Black Star looked around wildly for it until he tried using Dummy Star. Many images of him suddenly appeared, and the Riolu knew what to do. Running around randomly, he mixed himself in with the false Black Stars.

"Concentrate!" cried Iris. "Focus and try to find the real Black Star!"

Coming up out of the ground, Excadrill slashed at one. However, it disappeared.

"What?" both Iris and Excadrill said. "I was sure it was that one."

"Wait for Riolu to attack, and then dodge and attack!"

But all the Black Stars sprouted claws, and dove at Excadrill. Their hands surrounded in a dark purple light, they all struck. However, that one attack did a lot of damage, and Excadrill was also left fainted.

Cilan once again evaluated the battle. "Ah yes, that was a unique battle, filled with strength and speed, blending to form an even better form!"

Everyone nodded slowly, unsure of what Cilan said. Then, a stomach grumble from Ash earned a sheepish grin from him.

"You are all in luck!" said Cilan. "I have just finished preparing lunch for everyone." Leading everyone to the table, he had made a giant feast. Cilan's excellent cooking had shown in his food, with Pokémon food and extra for the eight Shiny Pokémon.

Everyone started eating, bits of conversation coming out between bites. The Pokémon very much enjoyed talking with each other.

"Now, Meloetta is living with Ridley once again after we stopped Team Rocket."

"Is that why you all seem so interested in me? Meloetta are extremely rare, and there's never been a Shiny Meloetta."

Pikachu nodded. The Pokémon were talking about the Meloetta the group had encountered before. Rose had just finished her Pokémon food, and lay back, still floating in the air.

"This food is so delicious! I think Cilan might be the best cook ever!" Oshawatt thought of something.

Pushing the rest of his food toward Rose, he asked, "Do you want some of my food?" His eyes were still replaced with hearts, and it was obvious he was still in love with the Meloetta.

Rose smiled, saying, "No thanks, Oshawatt. I appreciate the offer, though. Cilan, I was a great cook before I transformed. Could I try cooking dinner today?"

The connoisseur shrugged, saying, "Why not? It would be rather unique having a Pokémon cook our food."

Clapping her hands, Rose squealed, "Yay!"

"Excuse me, could I battle next?" asked Tsubaki. Looking over at the Bayleef, everyone agreed to it.

Emolga came up. "Ooh, could I battle Tsubaki? Please please please?" It started jumping around and gliding everywhere.

"Okay," Iris said. "Just don't use Volt Switch, Emolga!" Nodding, Emolga joined Tsubaki, who was already waiting on the field.

"Let's begin!" cried Emolga. It immediately started giving off yellow sparks, and the Discharge shot at Tsubaki. At the last minute, the long leaf on Tsubaki glowed lime green. Swinging it like a whip, the Bayleef's Leaf Blade completely blocked out the Discharge. As everyone looked on, shocked, Tsubaki split into many other Bayleef. Suddenly, all the images used Agility, mixing in and running in circles around Emolga. When the electric Pokémon tried to locate the real Bayleef, one attacked from behind. Using Night Slash, the long leaf on Tsubaki's head had seemed to be surrounded in black energy. The cloud of energy looked like it sharpened into a blade, and Tsubaki whipped the leaf as she slashed Emolga.

Next, Emolga tried Hidden Power, forming three green and yellow orbs. It fired all of them at Tsubaki, who dodged it much too easily. Then, the Leaf Pokémon released a cloud of mist from the leaves on her neck. The Mist covered the whole field, blinding Emolga. From nowhere, a barrage of Razor Leaves shot at it, seriously damaging Emolga. It was immediately followed by Tsubaki's Night Slash, creating yet another dust cloud.

Once again, Emolga was left fallen down, fainted. Liz and Patty started cheering while Black Star shouted something about no one being able to beat Tsubaki since she was his partner.

When Iris rushed over, Tsubaki was fanning the dust away. "Oops. I didn't mean to make such a large dust storm."

Looking over at the rest of the people and Pokémon, Kid and Rose were sitting further away from the others.

"I think we will be able to trust these people. We can also trust their Pokémon, Kid. Just a little more time."

"I agree, Dear Sister. We will need to know absolutely. They agreed to help even though we are humans."

"We should reveal things to them little by little. Once we can trust them completely, we should tell them."

"Yes. If they are true friends, they will accept us."

The two siblings nodded. They had made their decision.


	4. Battling and Powers

**Chapter 4: Battling and Powers**

Cilan, Ash, and Iris were cleaning up lunch while some of the Pokémon went to get some water.

"I can't believe we were this close to a forest and river," grumbled Liz. Right near the clearing where the eight Pokémon were, there was a thick wooded area of trees and a freshwater stream was located in it. The small Plusle was clearly annoyed by how they were in walking distance of a source of water.

Pikachu, Maka, Rose, Liz, and Patty were walking or flying through the forest to find the river. Apparently, Ash, Iris, and Cilan had been camping in the same area for a few days. Rose was using Psychic to make 8 canteens float in the air, following the group of Pokémon. Soon, they heard the stream. It sounded like it was a quick moving river, since they heard the trickling rush of water long before they reached the riverbank.

The little spot that the Pokémon came to was a very comfortable spot. When they emerged from the cluster of trees, they saw the river flowing quickly down a shallow slope. Walking to the small bank, they saw that the sides of the river had scattered stones and pebbles. There were several reeds growing in the mud. Everyone noticed a group of trees on the other side of the river that bore many fruits.

Pikachu's eyes widened and it stared longingly at the many berries as Rose scooped up some water with Psychic. "Could we get some berries from there?" the little Pokémon asked. "I think those are Oran and Pecha berries."

"Sure. I'll just weave a basket with these reeds," said Rose. Using Psychic to pull the grass like plants up, she wove together the blades in a way that created a decent basket. Then, she levitated everyone to the other side of the river.

"Um, why couldn't you have just used Psychic to pick the berries?" asked Liz. Rose had a different idea, though.

She responded, "I heard that Pikachu sometime use Thunderbolt to roast and pick berries. I also heard that berries roasted by Thunderbolt are delicious!"

"Oh," said Pikachu. "I can do that. Hey Maka, Liz, Patty, you should try. This is a good way to improve your accuracy."The three Pokémon nodded, and then Maka tried using Thunderbolt on a berry. Her aim was almost perfect as the Oran berry fell to the ground, smoking very slightly. Pikachu picked the berry up, checking the darkened surface.

"Very good, Maka. I would say your Thunderbolt is very precise," he complimented. "Now, let's roast some more berries. We should get a lot of berries, since Pignite has quite the appetite." Rose tilted her head, wondering if she could use Thunderbolt. The Meloetta did just learn Shadow Lightning in her human form.

Concentrating, Rose focused her attention on a Pecha berry. Surprisingly, and to the shock of the other Pokémon, a bolt of gold lightning surrounded her and shot from her body, zapping the berry, causing it to fall to the ground. Pikachu stepped to the berry, inspecting it again.

"Amazing!" the little mouse Pokémon exclaimed. Taking a small bite from the Pecha berry, Pikachu's eyes widened in shock. "This is the best berry I have ever tasted! Could you help us roast some more berries?" Rose nodded eagerly.

"Oh, let us try!" squealed Liz and Patty together. They started jumping up and down, holding hands.

Pikachu nodded, and Maka said, "Just be sure not to use Helping Hand, and try not to use your full power. I had to hold back, so you should probably do the same."

The two Cheering Pokémon agreed to this, and chose two large berries. Zapping the Oran berries with light blue electricity, they fell to the ground and Pikachu once again complimented the Plusle and Minun's jobs on roasting the berries.

Rose said, "Let's continue roasting berries. We were only expected to gather water, so we should be quick about gathering them." She levitated the berries into the large basket, and went back to roasting berries.

The group of Pokémon harvested berries in silence for a few minutes, then Pikachu asked, "So where are you from? When we met you, it seemed like you were in the middle of nowhere."

Rose and Maka glanced nervously at Liz and Patty. They decided that they couldn't tell Pikachu the whole story. Yet. The young reaper suddenly came up with a story.

"You see, all eight of us are from Icirrus City. We were taking a trip to these fields when something happened and we got transformed into Pokémon. Since we don't have a map, we got lost in this field."

"Well, you're in luck," said Pikachu. "The fields we're in are right near Icirrus City. We just came back from the White Ruins and Ash is planning to go back to Kanto."

The group of Pokémon had filled up the basket with Oran and Pecha berries, and Rose levitated them with Psychic. She then floated the canteens to follow the group back.

"The White Ruins… Isn't that where Reshiram is rumored to be?" asked Rose. "I remember going there once."

Nodding, Pikachu said, "We went to the White Ruins, and we even saw Reshiram! It was so cool, and we even stopped this evil team from controlling Reshiram."

Patty's eyes widened. "That sounded awesome! We had a lot of great adventures too. Right guys?"

"You could say that," said Maka slyly.

"We had our own kind of adventures, in a way," responded Rose, her eyes still glowing blue from Psychic.

They continued walking back to the group. Patty loved watching the Pokémon they saw, including Deerling to Sewaddle. Most of the Pokémon were shy, but a few came out to greet them. Rose loved to explore the forest, only slightly straying off the path. The group had to find Patty more than once though.

They were greeted by Ash and the group. "Why did you get back so late?" asked Soul. "We were able to have Kid battle Stunfisk. He knows Psychic, Shadow Ball, Electro Ball, and Lock On. He of course won his battle."

"Couldn't you have just scanned them with your Pokedex, Ash?" asked Iris. "That way, we could find their moves much quicker."

Shrugging, Ash said, "I just want to battle." But he took out his Pokedex and scanned Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and Patty, all of whom had battled already.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. Known moves: Force Palm, Close Combat, Night Slash, Mist, Double Team, and Agility."

Rubbing his chin, Cilan said, "I didn't think that Riolu could use Night Slash."

"Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of Chikorita, Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful. Known moves: Magical Leaf, Leaf Blade, Mist, Double Team, Agility, and Night Slash."

Tilting her head, Iris said, "Now I'm pretty sure Bayleef don't learn Night Slash."

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. The rings in its fur glow when moonlight shines on them. Known moves: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Electro Ball, Lock On, and Close Combat."

"Can an Umbreon learn Close Combat?" asked Ash.

"Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Minun and Plusle's electrical current promotes blood circulation and energizes their target. Known moves: Helping Hand, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Shadow Ball, and Iron Tail."

Ash put his Pokedex away. "Who wants to battle next?"

Liz stepped forward. "Could I battle? Patty already has."

Walking up to Liz, Snivy asked, "Could I battle?" It had more than a tiny gleam in its eyes. Snivy had a cool and soothing voice that was still rather devious.

Agreeing, Liz and Snivy walked to the field clearing. They faced each other, and Snivy suddenly used Leaf Storm. Spinning on its tail, a barrage of leaves appeared, swirling around Snivy. It then fired the glowing green leaves at Liz.

The little Plusle stood still until the leaves were only a foot from her face. Then with a smirk on her face, she used Iron Tail. Slamming her tail into every single leaf, they spun around in the air, stopping in mid air. While the dozens of leaves were still suspended in the air, Liz used Thunderbolt on the leaves, electrocuting them. Buzzing with electricity, she immediately spun around, using Iron Tail. The leaves were sent back to Snivy, whose eyes widened in surprise. Hit by the leaves, Snivy was pushed back, many scratches on it.

Giggling, Patty shouted, "That's my sister! Go Liz!" Breathing heavily, Snivy thought of what to do.

"Snivy's attack was actually used against it!" exclaimed Iris. "Liz is an amazing battler. The two Pokémon are battling on even grounds since Liz is also a female, so Attract is useless."

The Grass Snake Pokémon then used Vine Whip. Having two vines sprout from its collar, Snivy tried striking Liz with them. But to everyone's shock, the little Plusle grabbed the vines. As the vines lashed out at Liz, her hands shot out and took hold of them. With a glint in her eyes, Liz then used Thunderbolt. Covering her in blue electricity, the shockwaves traveled along the two long vines. Snivy was shocked considerably as the small Cheering Pokémon let go of the vines, letting the shocks end.

Everyone stared, shocked by this. They thought about how unique Liz's counter was.

Finally, Liz attacked. She then used Shadow Ball, growing the sphere between her little hands. Then, it was launched at Snivy, who seemed paralyzed by Liz's Thunderbolt. To add more damage, as soon as Liz used Shadow Ball, she formed a golden sphere. Throwing her Electro Ball, it smashed into the Shadow Ball. Crackling with black and yellow electricity, its speed increased and Snivy was hit. With a large dust cloud, everyone coughed from so much dust.

Clearing up, the dust revealed Snivy to be knocked out, lying on the ground. Meanwhile, Patty joined her sister, who was not hurt in the slightest.

"Ok, so that's transformed Pokémon 5, normal Pokémon 0," said Soul. "Now, could you scan Liz with that Pokedex thing?"

Ash had already pulled out his Pokedex, scanning Liz. "Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. Plusle loves to cheer for its fellow Pokémon, and creates sparking pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current released from its palms. Known moves: Helping Hand, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Shadow Ball, and Iron Tail."

He put away his Pokedex, saying, "Maka, Soul, Rose, you're the only ones left. Who wants to battle me?"

"Actually, could I battle?" asked Pansage. "I would love to go up against Soul."

Nodding, Soul answered, "Okay, Pansage."

Suddenly, Rose floated up. "I'll start cooking dinner now. Cilan, could you make the Pokémon food? I've only cooked for humans before."

"I would love to," replied Cilan. He got to work while Rose started floating cooking equipment toward her. She also got many cooking ingredients.

Meanwhile, Soul and Pansage faced each other on the field. They had to wait a minute for the dust to clear from the last battle, and theirs then began. Pansage had immediately started the battle with Bullet Seed, shooting many gold and green seeds at Soul. Then, his red claws started glowing and lengthening. Being surrounded in a dark purple and black aura, the claws slashed at the seeds, destroying them. Then, Soul started running at Pansage. He suddenly rushed to the side. Pansage didn't see him until Soul slashed at it. Being forced backward from Night Slash, Pansage struggled to stand up as it prepared for another attack.

Pansage then disappeared, leaving only a hole. Soul knew to stay calm as Pansage dug underground, thinking back to their fight with Sid. Staying completely still, he heard the very faint sound of digging. Then he jumped. Only a second later, Pansage shot from the ground, trying to attack. Soul was able to dodge the attack though, and grew a Shadow Ball. Firing it at Pansage in a moment, the Pokémon was forced into the ground.

The dust cleared to show a much weakened Pansage, just barely getting up. It had enough as it held its hands up to its head, which was sparkling blue. A sphere of clear light appeared between Pansage's hands as it held them out. Suddenly, a beam of light shot at Soul. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the attack. At the last second, he crosses his arms, claws glowing and growing once again. Another Shadow Ball formed, but he didn't launch it. Instead, the Solarbeam met with the sphere, and the attacks clashed. Soon, the attacks canceled out. Soul's combination of Shadow Claw and Shadow Ball had completely blocked the Solarbeam, shattering the beam.

Soul had decided to end the battle. He roared out, making everyone cover their ears. It seemed to increase his attack. Each of his hands glowed dark purple and black. With his Shadow Claw, Soul formed two Shadow Balls; one in each hand. Running forward with amazing speed, he slashed at Pansage twice. The Shadow Balls and Shadow Claws combined to form a giant shadow attack. Soul had appeared outside the new cloud of dust, standing with both arms crossed. A fainted Pansage fell forward, the match over.

"Transformed Pokémon 6, normal Pokémon 0," he whispered. Everyone else simply stared once again at the sheer power of Soul, and started thinking about what he said. Soul had commented that the transformed Pokémon had won 6 times. They knew that the former humans harbored some sort of great power, yet they didn't know why.

"Wow, that was a powerful attack!" said Iris.

"It certainly was," said Snivy from the side. She was still healing from her battle with Liz. Soul and Snivy glanced at each other a bit, looking away and blushing a bit. Rose giggled softly, her attention still focused on the almost complete dinner.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex, scanning Soul. "Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose have battled against Seviper for many generations, and their sharp claws are their best weapons. Known moves: Night Slash, Slash, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, Roar, and Howl."

Ash turned his attention to Maka, standing next to Kid. "I guess you're last Maka. Rose is making dinner, so it's your turn. Who do you want to battle?"

Thinking, Maka tried to pick. Pikachu had already battled, and frankly Charizard looked too intimidating. "I'll battle… Boldore."

"Okay," responded Boldore. It had a strong yet gentle voice, and it joined Maka who was already on the field. The battle commenced.

Maka immediately started with Lock On. Her eyes glowing red, a circle spread from the Pikachu and then hit Boldore. A little confused, Boldore jumped up a large amount, right above Maka. But before it could attack, Maka shot a Thunderbolt. For a second, the attack went nowhere; then it suddenly hit Boldore. Shocking it, Maka let the Ore Pokémon fall to the ground before releasing her Thunderbolt. Getting up slowly, Boldore had taken a lot of damage.

"Amazing," said Ash. "Even though Boldore is a Rock-type, it still took damage from Maka.

Then, Boldore attacked. Using Stone Edge, dozens of razor sharp stones appeared around it. When they were launched at Maka, her tail suddenly gleamed with silver and white. Flipping around, Maka repelled every single stone. She moved with such speed, her tail seemed to be in multiple places at once. Falling to the ground, the stones were then knocked by Maka's Iron Tail toward Boldore. Smacking against Boldore, it took more damage as the Pokémon was forced back.

Boldore tried Flash Cannon. A sphere of white light appeared in front of Boldore, and it shot at Maka. The Pikachu's arms then became surrounded in black and purple energy. Claws appeared at the ends of Maka's hands, and she crossed them, shielding herself. Then, it hit. Maka was pushed back slowly, but then the Flash Cannon broke. Everyone looked over at Maka, expecting her to have gained some damage. However, Maka was fine. Everyone looked surprised until they saw the gold sparks going through Maka. They realized the little Pokémon had used Thunderbolt at the last moment to provide extra protection.

"That must be a powerful Thunderbolt Maka has," said Pikachu. "I think she could easily overpower my Thunderbolt."

Finally, Maka used Electro Ball. Doing it the exact same way as Pikachu, electricity gathered at her tail. Her body shimmered gold, she used Thunderbolt. The sphere grew even more as she flipped, launching it. Then, Maka followed the Electro Ball, and used Iron Tail. Slamming her iron hard tail on the ball sped it up, and the sphere hit Boldore. Yet another dust storm came up, with the same amount of dust present. Once again, Boldore was left knocked out.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electrical current. Known moves: Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Night Slash, Healing Wish, Iron Tail, and Lock On.

Soul, who had still been keeping track, muttered, "Transformed Pokémon 7, normal Pokémon 0."

"Come on everyone, dinner's ready!" called Rose. Everyone looked up. In battling, they didn't realize how late it had gotten.

Walking over to the set table, Ash and Iris sat down to eat. Rose certainly did know how to cook, as the meal she had prepared was the best ever. Cilan's Pokémon food was just as good, and all the Pokémon found it delicious.

Stuffing his face as usual, Ash mumbled, "This is awesome! You're a really great cook, Rose!"

"I'll take what I heard and understood as a compliment," replied Rose. "Thanks Ash. You know, you're not as childish as I thought."

Cilan started going on about the food Rose made. "Such a delicacy you have created! There is a sweet taste that is amazing, yet it is balanced perfectly with the sourness and spiciness so that the extra flavors compliment it! Amazing indeed and a five-star meal."

Giggling, Rose said, "Thanks. I often cooked a lot for Kid and me when we were kids. Our father often had business, so Kid and I usually stayed in our house alone. I guess you just pick up things when that happens."

"What about your mother?" asked Iris. "Shouldn't she have done the cooking while your father is away?" Rose suddenly seemed downcast, and glanced at Kid, who paused from eating.

"We… don't have a mother."

Iris's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry! What happened to her?"

Rose glanced at Kid once again. "I don't want to say. We just don't have a mother. Never met."

There was an awkward silence as the group continued eating. Rose continued thinking about the fact that they didn't have a mother.

"Okay, we should probably get some rest," Cilan finally said. "It is rather late now." Ash, Iris, and Cilan had finished clearing the table, and the Pokémon food bowls were collected. Warming up very slightly, Rose and Kid joined the rest of the Pokémon walking toward a tree.

Setting up sleeping bags, Ash, Cilan, and Iris lied down with all of their Pokémon. The eight transformed Pokémon slept together under a tree, with the others sleeping under another tree. Although the three people's snores could be heard very soon, most of the Pokémon stayed awake. The eight Pokémon especially loved watching the night sky. They wondered how long they would stay Pokémon, and if they would ever get back.

Rose was among the last to fall asleep. When the Meloetta nodded off, she noticed an already sleeping Kid. Smiling, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Well, almost dreamless.


	5. Return of Nightmares

**Chapter 5: Return of Nightmares**

**Yes, there will be blood in this chapter. So  
Warning: Blood in this chapter! If you are squeamish, just skip to the end of the dream part.**

**Note: There is a god named Truth mentioned. Yes, I will do a Soul Eater/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover soon, just wait.**

**Dream Start**

**Rose's POV**

Now, where am I?

I was walking out of a store. Several bags hung from my arms. I shook my head, trying to gain my bearings. Last thing I remember, I was a Pokémon sucked into the Pokémon world. But now, I was a human. I had been walking as if it was just a normal day.

Strangely, I was in Tokyo, from the sign I read. It's a good thing I know Japanese. Why was I here? Strangely, I had an urge to go to a random place. I didn't know how I was going to someone's home. Suddenly, I caught myself in a mirror. Gasping, I almost dropped the bags as I stared at my reflection.

A girl was staring back at me, about 16 years old. My now straight hair was still raven black, but the Lines of Sanzu were incomplete. I traced the three lines only on the left side of my hair. I was a little shorter, still a teen.

Then, I had a strange feeling. Something was off. Walking past some people, I decided to try Soul Perception. Using it on someone, I could still see their soul. However, try as I might, I couldn't tell what they were thinking. Was it possible that I have traveled back in time?

But there was still an odd foreboding I felt. Quickening my pace, I knew to walk to a mansion even bigger than Gallows Mansion. By the time I had gotten there, it was dark outside and some random words came from my mouth.

I pushed open the giant doors of the large mansion. Walking in, I was calling, "Kazuki! I'm home! Where are you?" There was no response. Going further into the home, I could tell something wasn't right.

"This better not be another prank, Kazuki. I was about to call your family's hospital last time." Suddenly, a scent reached me. I knew that scent, and it was a familiar one. One I had hoped I would never smell here. Running now, I stopped at the sight I was most afraid of. My eyes widened from the horrible sight I saw. Shaking my head once again, I tried to get rid of the hoped illusion. But it was real.

Blood was splattered everywhere. I knew the smell of blood, and that was unmistakable. Flicking on the light switch, I saw more blood. Pools of red were on the floor, and blood was dripping from the walls and ceiling. Still bright red, the dripping was heard in the large kitchen, echoing through the room. I could simply trace the scent of this as blood and gore. Bits of flesh were strewn everywhere. Though not much, I knew that this was no accident. And lying in the largest pool was a familiar person…

"Kazuki!" I shouted. Stepping around the many puddles of blood, I dropped onto my knees to lift his head. I could still see the small rise and fall of his chest. Feeling his pulse, I saw Kazuki was still alive. But the damage done to his soul and body would kill him. My healing wavelength would be no good. I hadn't been able to perfect it yet. I could only heal a broken bone at most.

There were slashes on his whole body. Cuts on his face, arms, and legs. A giant wound was in his chest. Even if an ambulance arrived at this very moment, they couldn't save my dear Kazuki. His abdomen was completely ripped open. I could see several broken ribs. Holding him in my arms, tears mixed with the blood. Then, a bloodied hand brushed against my cheek. Looking down in shock, Kazuki was awake, smiling at me.

More tears coming down, I whispered, "Kazuki… I wish I could save you. I wish I could've helped you more."

"It's… okay Rose," breathed Kazuki. "I know you'll… be a great grim reaper."

"No," I whispered. "I'm horrible. I couldn't even save you. How can I be a great reaper?"

Kazuki tilted my head toward him. "You're still my reaper. I'll always love you. No matter what."

"I… love you too." My eyes closed, seeing Kazuki's soul. It was growing smaller and smaller. Getting fainter, it was dying as well as Kazuki. His eyes closed for the last time. His eyes closing in eternal sleep. My tears increased as I saw Kazuki die right there, right then.

Suddenly, a pulsing blue soul floated out of his body. My eyes widened at the orb. Even without my extremely strong soul perception from the present, I could sense the kindness of this soul. Kazuki's soul had wisdom and strength, and was simply made of happiness and love. It was so strong, and yet so gentle. I knew that even if I didn't have soul perception, I would still see the kindness in his soul.

A gasp escaped from between my lips. Soul… Kazuki… Dead… Grim reaper…

I would have to reap this soul. I had to send it on to the afterlife. But why was I so reluctant to do so? I had already learned my lesson when I tried to bring Kid back to life. Even if he was strong and healthy now, I could remember when Kid had died, and when Truth taught me not to try that again.

"It's your fault," boomed a voice. My head shot up. What was this? I hadn't heard this voice when Kazuki died.

"Your fault. You know he died because of you. You draw witches, and Kishins. It's the madness inside you. You are the reason people close to you die."

Stepping backward, away from Kazuki's dead body, my eyes widened. There was a giant shadow, appearing in spite of the many lights I turned on.

"You must accept the madness," it echoed. "Because without it, everyone near you will die. All your friends, all your family. They will _die_."

Then, the shadow swooped toward me. Wrapping around me, I screamed in pain as it started strangling me.

"All the pain you've caused others… This is what you feel now."

Did I really cause that much pain? Was there so much I had to feel? Gasping, I was only allowed a second to breath before the pain started once again. I realized I was sinking into the madness, my eyes glowing crimson.

I shouted, "Please stop! No! Why are you doing this?"

But another voice echoed out. A new, frightened voice. "Rose, wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up, please!"

**Dream End**

Ash was shaking me, trying to wake me up. Iris stood nearby with Cilan, looking extremely worried. The three people's Pokémon stood right next to them, calling me to wake up. The seven other transformed Pokémon just woke up, their eyes barely open and them looking very sleepy.

"What's going on?" asked Kid. But then, his eyes fell on my screaming body. I was still not awake, and he could tell I had another nightmare. His eyes widening, he rushed to my side along with the others. "Not another one," he whispered.

What happened next shocked the seven. My eyes opened, staring into space. I was still screaming in pain. Stepping back, the eight saw my eyes…

They were a bright crimson, unfocused and empty of all emotion. Ash stepped back too, noticing this. Everyone else saw this, surprised and scared.

Kid had no other choice. He roared at me, "ROSE! You have to wake up!" My eyes closed, and then snapped open. The blood red melted into my normal golden eyes. "Rose… what happened? You had a nightmare."

"Dream… 40 years ago…. Tokyo… Witch!" I yelled. My words had to be chosen carefully, as the others were also there, and I didn't want to give too much away. However, the seven didn't understand. Silently cursing to myself, I mentally took note to teach my friends how to pick up hints.

Finally, I shouted, "Kazuki!" Luckily, they had understood. Glancing quickly at each other, they motioned for me to join them.

Floating over to them, I asked calmly, "Could we just have a little talk? In private?"

Looking confused, the others nodded. I flew over to a patch of trees, with my friends in tow. Once we reached a small clearing of trees, the questions began.

"What was in your nightmare exactly?" asked Kid. He was the most worried about me, as was I about my younger brother most of the time.

Trying to go in as much detail as possible (except for the blood), I told the others about the nightmare. The others shuddered at the thought of that shadow, and even Patty dropped her usual happy expression.

"But I thought you had gotten rid of those nightmares when we visited Tokyo," said Maka. I shook my head.

"This nightmare is different. I don't know why this is happening or what it's trying to tell me. Like I said before, grim reapers don't often get dreams, let alone nightmares. The fact that I still had a nightmare in Pokémon form bothers me."

"Why can't we just tell those others we met about this?" asked Black Star. Even he was trying to be quiet.

Shaking his head, Kid said, "We have to completely know we can trust them. I know Rose here didn't like to lie about our mother."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "After all it's hard to meet a mother that never existed. How would we tell them Kid and I don't have a mother without raising suspicion?"

Black Star responded, "Dammit! I wanted to show them what a big star I am!"

Shushing him, Maka whispered, "Careful Black Star! We have to be quiet. With your shouting, you quickly give us away."

Leaving Black Star grumbling to himself, Maka listened to Rose continue. "That shadow said something about accepting Madness. It said I couldn't protect anyone without it."

Kid scoffed and said, "That's something a Kishin like Asura would say. Who would want to accept Madness?"

"Don't be so hasty to judge, Kid. We reapers in fact are embodiments of the Madness itself. Considered our greatest and most dangerous power, every reaper has to unlock, maintain, and control it before they can become a fully fledged death god. This is symbolized by our Lines of Sanzu. It takes a varied amount of time for each grim reaper to permanently connect these lines. For example, it took me 200 years to connect them, since I connected those 20 years ago and I'm about 220 now. That's about the normal time for a reaper to connect their lines of Sanzu. And just remember, Asura is our brother. That means he can utilize the Madness as well."

Everyone looked shocked. Kid asked, "So you've actually worked with Madness before? And I have to do the same someday?"

Rose responded in a matter of factly way, "Actually, I believe you already harnessed the Insanity's power. Father told me you connected your lines temporarily while battling Asura. Now, you just have to connect them and keep it that way."

The other seven simply stared. Then Tsubaki decided to change the subject. "When do you think we'll change back? We also don't know how to get back to our own world."

"Who knows? It might be a while before we find out anything," replied Maka. "We could ask the others about this after we can trust them enough."

"I just want to change back," complained Black Star. "A big star like me can't be stuck in a little body like this for too long!"

A voice interrupted our thoughts. "Hey guys, are you done talking yet?" Ash had called to us, and we realized how long we had been talking for. Leading the group out of our patch of trees, I put on my usual calm and happy expression.

"Okay we're done talking. Don't worry about my nightmare," I said. "I have friends to help me." Giving a warm smile at my friends, they returned the smile, knowing what I was doing.

Sighing, Iris said, "Thank goodness, Rose. We were worried about you. It seems like you had an extremely scary nightmare." I felt a tad bit jealous at how Iris could always be so care-free. I realized how different I was from everyone else just because I was a grim reaper.

"Okay now let's get back to bed! I'm pretty sure everyone is tired after that incident. We should all get some more rest," said Cilan. He ushered us to our spots, and the Pokémon were pleased to be able to sleep some more. I pretended to fall asleep with the rest of my friends, but when everyone had nodded off, I floated upward into the tree.

Pushing back the many leaves and branches, I continued flying straight up until moonlight hit my face. I felt the cool wind blowing my hair around. Closing my large golden eyes, I relaxed for one of the first times while I was in this Pokémon world. The calm serenity reminded me of Gallows Mansion. I could clearly remember the relaxed feeling of being at home, with everyone I loved safe and sound. Why did I feel that those times would be coming to an end?

Looking up at the night sky, I saw dozens of stars scattered everywhere. I saw that the crescent moon here was a normal one, with no face or mouth dripping blood. In a way, I missed that face. Even if its mouth dripped blood, I still liked the familiar face of the moon, no matter how freaky. Was I too used to the moon? Should I allow change? Or should everything stay the same?

Thinking about when Asura attacked, didn't he say something about the DWMA stopping change? Didn't he say that the Madness he was bringing forth was simply evolution? That change should be accepted? No. I couldn't listen to my older brother! He would have wanted this. He would have wanted to drive another person to Madness. I must listen to my father. But why did everyone around me die? Why did everyone around me get hurt? No. No! I couldn't fall prey to the Madness! I had to learn what it meant to be a grim reaper. I wouldn't fight the Madness, and I won't succumb to it either. I know now why I set out to grow stronger. I have to train more. I have to train enough to be able control the Madness. Insanity is neither good nor bad. That is something no one could agree on. I would have to prove that right. Wait. Where did all those thoughts come from? From… the nightmare? I guess reaper dreams really are important.

"Couldn't sleep either?" A sudden voice startled me, and I jumped from the spot where I was sitting on the leaves and branches. Turning around, I saw a Pikachu standing behind me, its head tilted. I was about to ask if it was Maka, but I noticed its lighter color and the absence of the heart ending on the tail.

"What are you doing up here so late Pikachu?" I asked. "I was just relaxing. Thinking about that nightmare I had."

Answering, Pikachu said, "I just couldn't sleep. I noticed you sitting up here and decided to join you. So why are you thinking about that nightmare? Usually, they mean nothing. I want to say, I've noticed several strange things. If you're from Icirrus City, why did you ask about Reshiram? You should probably know that already. Also, it doesn't make sense that neither you nor Kid has met your mother. At least you should know your mother. Lastly, you seemed to be extremely accustomed to rare gourmet food. I noticed that you are used to meals rich families would prepare. However, there are no families that rich in Icirrus City. So why are you lying to us?"

Smiling very slightly, I shook my head and answered, "You are smarter than I thought, Pikachu. My friends and I have agreed to not tell anyone, but you seem like the type to be trusted. I would prefer it if you don't tell your friends until I decide to tell everyone myself. I take it you will be able to handle the news?"

Pikachu nodded. "It's always best to tell the truth to your friends. Of course I can handle what you want to tell me." Smiling to myself, I knew the many stories about Pikachu were true. It really was a kind companion.

"You're right Pikachu," I started. "My friends are not from Icirrus City. In fact, we're not even from Unova. We're not from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh."

Scratching its head with its tail, Pikachu asked, "If you're not from any of the 5 regions, then where are you from? I don't think there is another place for people to live. I've heard of the Kalos Region, though."

"The thing is, Pikachu. My friends are not from this dimension. We come from Death City, Nevada in the United States. In our world, Pokémon don't exist."

The little Pokémon's eyes widened. "Wait. You're from another world? And there are no Pokémon there?" Nodding, I sighed and closed my eyes, turning my head toward the moon.

"Yeah. In our world, there are continents instead of regions that are each split into countries. I live on the North American continent, in the country of the United States. Some countries like mine are divided further into states, and my friends come from one of the states in the United States called Nevada. They are made of cities and towns. My friends live in Death City. That's not the answer you expected, right?"

"No, actually…" responded Pikachu. "But I'm glad you told me the truth."

I continued staring at the night sky. "Actually, I didn't tell you everything. You know why I was thinking about my nightmare? For the kind people that I am, my dreams are very important. In our world, most people are human. Just like the humans here. However, I'm not human."

Looking even more shocked, Pikachu asked, "Then who are you?"

"A reaper," I told Pikachu. "I'm a grim reaper. A person that lives for thousands of years; I collect the souls of people that die. We didn't tell you because we knew you would be afraid. We didn't know if you would be able to accept us. Kid is a grim reaper as well."

"Does that mean your friends know about this too?" asked Pikachu. It seemed less surprised than I thought. Pikachu's soul really is a kind one.

I simply nodded. "That dream I had; that dream was important. At least for reapers it is."

Tilting its head once again, Pikachu said, "That's not really what I expected at all. Is there anything else you want to say?"

"There are a few more things about my friends and me. But I'm afraid I can't trust you enough to tell you everything. I'm sorry Pikachu, but we have to know fully that we can trust you with our lives. Will you still help us?"

Recovering from shock, Pikachu smiled, saying, "Of course we'll help, Pikachu. But you'll have to tell our Trainers. I know you can trust them enough."

"Okay, Pikachu. If you trust them, I can trust them. I'm pretty sure my friends will agree."

Pikachu was about to climb down the large tree, but I quickly said, "And Pikachu?"

"Yes?"

"When we tell everyone else, could you act surprised too? My friends agreed not to tell anyone until further notice."

Nodding, Pikachu almost suck down into the many leaves and twigs, but I said one more thing. "Wait Pikachu!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For being a good friend."

Pikachu gave one last smile before climbing below the leaves. I heard some rustlings before all was silent again. Smiling to myself, I continued relaxing in the tree before falling asleep.


	6. Making Plans

**Chapter 6: Making Plans**

**NORMAL POV**

"Rose!"

"Where are you Rose?"

Rose's eyes fluttered open. Yawning, she stretched and rubbed her eyes. Where was she? Suddenly, a leaf brushed against the reaper's white skin and she jumped, surprised by this. Flying upwards, Rose realized she was in a tree. Thinking back to last night, she remembered watching the night sky in a tree like this one. She also recalled not going back down to join the others. The small Meloetta looked around at the canopy of branches and twigs she was laying on, and knew this was the spot where she went stargazing.

Rose also heard the voices of her friends calling. Looking over the edge of the treetop, she saw the three Trainers and their Pokémon looking around the area where they had been sleeping. From a bird's eye view, she could see two sleeping bags, a table, and the Pokémon's sleeping spots.

Black Star had just gotten up from the thick tree branch he was sleeping on. Kid was brushing off the grass blades covering his body. Soul was putting on his headband, adjusting it over his new fur. Liz and Patty were also fixing their hats. Tsubaki and Maka were helping to look for Rose.

Jumping down from the tree branches with amazing dexterity, Rose floated behind Ash and tapped his shoulder, surprising everyone.

"Looking for me?" she asked. When everyone else jumped in shock, Rose giggled, saying, "Maybe you should check in trees next time. I enjoy heights."

Iris said, "So you were sleeping in a tree like me? Why didn't I see you?"

Rose tilted her head, and looked up at the trees. "Well, I was at the very top of the tree, and from the looks of it, the one you were sleeping in was shorter than mine. It would make sense that you couldn't see me."

"Well come on!" called Emolga. "Cilan's finished with breakfast!"

Rose gave smirk. Emolga was always the one to jump at food. So much like Black Star. Floating over to the rest of the group, Rose sat down to eat. Picking up the pieces of Pokémon food, Rose thought about how she already had gotten used to it. Cilan would make separate Pokémon food for each Pokémon. He would sort the food by type, with a separate kind for Shiny Pokémon. Pikachu, Emolga, and Stunfisk would get similar food, for example. However, slight changes were made for each one. She watched Black Star gulp down heaps of food while Tsubaki urged him to slow down. Ash did the same thing while Iris tried to slow him down. Eventually, the two started choking on their food.

Once everyone had finished eating, Cilan started cleaning up while Ash said, "So Rose, you're the only one who hasn't battled. Who do you pick?"

Rose blinked, wondering who to battle. She didn't want to pick a Pokémon that has already battled. That would rule out Pikachu, Excadrill, Emolga, Stunfisk, Pansage, Snivy, and Boldore. She still didn't know who to battle, so she kept silent. Then the Meloetta finally said, "I'll battle Charizard."

Everyone looked nervous. Ash said to Rose, "Are you sure about that? Charizard is the most powerful Pokémon we have. It's been training for a long time."

"Yeah, I still want to battle Charizard," insisted Rose. She nodded eagerly, and the Flame Pokémon shrugged, flying to the field. Landing on the opposite side of the clearing, its battle with Rose began.

Charizard immediately started with Flamethrower. Rose waited until the flame was inches away, then she crossed her arms. Surrounding them in black and dark purple energy, the light surrounding her arms seemed to lengthen and give the illusion of sharpening into claws. Growing until they were the size of the Flamethrower, Rose blocked the attack, being forced back. She stood her ground, her Night Slash remaining strong. Finally, the Flamethrower broke, leaving an unharmed Rose.

"She deflected it?" cried Cilan. No one had ever been able to deflect Charizard's Flamethrower and emerge undamaged. In fact, no one had been able to be hit directly by its Flamethrower and not faint.

Angered, Charizard's tail began glowing light blue. The color spreading up the whole tail, even Charizard's flame glowed light blue as the Dragon Tail tried striking Rose. But then, an emerald glow surrounded the Meloetta's body as soon as the attack hit. Making contact with the Dragon Tail, she forced Charizard's tail back, making it hit the Pokémon. Forced back into the ground, Charizard was heavily damaged as it struggled to get back up. As soon as it spotted Rose, she flew up into the sky, to be followed by the Flame Pokémon.

"I thought that Meloetta couldn't use Counter!" exclaimed Iris.

Charizard flew after Rose, its speed almost beaten by the small Pokémon. However, it was able to catch up to her, grabbing the Meloetta. Diving toward the ground, Charizard seemed like it would beat the reaper with Seismic Toss. However, Rose's body started sparking electricity, and soon was shocking the giant Pokémon. Lighting up the sky even more than the sun, shocks were sent all through Charizard. Roaring in pain, it soon dropped to the ground, making a giant dust cloud. Rose flew away barely scratched. When the cloud cleared up, a fainted Charizard was revealed.

"Transformed Pokémon 8, normal Pokémon 0," said Soul. "I guess we win."

Grabbing his Pokedex, Ash scanned Rose. "Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon. The melodies sung by Meloetta have the power to make Pokémon happy or sad. This Meloetta is a Dark and Ghost type Pokémon. Known moves: Relic Song, Aromatherapy, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Night Slash, Force Palm, Close Combat, Flash, Counter, Lock On, Spikes, and Detect."

"I thought Meloetta was a Normal and Psychic Pokémon," Cilan said.

Pikachu stared wide eyed at the battle it watched. "Rose really is a grim reaper. Her and Kid's power is amazing. But why are the other 6 so powerful as well?" it thought. Maybe that had something to do with the additional secret Rose was keeping. Looking up at the sparks still remaining, Pikachu realized the eight were stranger than they thought.

Meanwhile, three shadows were in a far away patch of trees. One person was a woman with long strangely styled magenta hair. The other person was a man with cropped light blue hair. They both wore black and white uniforms with a large R on the chest. The third shadow belonged to a Meowth, standing on two legs.

"James, did you just see that Thunderbolt?" asked the woman.

"Yes, Jessie. That was some mega Pika-power, no doubt about it!" replied James.

The Meowth said, "The twerps must be training a lot! That Pikachu has gotten so much stronger."

"Then the boss will be even more impressed if we catch it. Let's go!"

The eight transformed Pokémon had finished battling. All of them had beaten the three's Pokémon, greatly overpowering them. Now, they were talking to each other.

"You see guys, we have to tell you something," said Kid. They had then decided to tell the other Trainers and Pokémon. That was the only way they could ever have any hope of getting back to Death City.

Maka continued, "We're not really from Unova. We're also not from any of the other regions. The thing is, we're from a different dimension. We're from Death City."

Everyone's eyes widened. They had expected something strange, but this was so surprising. How could these eight be from another dimension?

"We should probably start right from the beginning," started Rose. "You see, we live in Death City, Nevada. We live in a world where animals instead of Pokémon exist. There are no Pokémon, but creatures that are a lot like them exist. However, animals do not have the powers of Pokémon. Many humans are just like you, but we are different from most people. There are people with strong souls called meisters, and people who can transform into weapons called well, weapons. Meisters and weapons partner up to protect the world from evil. Kishins are the source of all evil, utilizing Madness for evil purposes. Meisters and weapons defeat Kishin eggs, or evil humans on the brink of becoming Kishins. The DWMA is a school that trains young meisters and weapons. It is run by Lord Death, the grim reaper."

"So there are grim reapers?" interrupted Ash. The eight just nodded.

"Three grim reapers, to be exact," Rose continued. "Lord Death is the complete grim reaper. I am the full grim reaper. Kid is the incomplete grim reaper. Father is the complete grim reaper because he had already unlocked and controlled his full reaper powers. I am the full reaper because I have realized my full power even though I have not fully utilized it. Kid is the incomplete reaper because he has yet to see his full potential. Black Star and Kid are meisters. Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are weapons. Maka and I are meister/weapon hybrids. Somehow, we were sucked through the multidimensional wall between our world and this one. For some reason, a drastic change in this area weakened the fabric separating our universes. We simply ask for assistance. Will you still help us? We have no other choice."

Ash, Cilan, and Iris glanced at each other nervously. They didn't know what to do. Wait a second. Wasn't it their fault that these eight were trapped here?

"You're certainly taking this better than I thought," said Soul. "We were expecting you to completely freak out, or maybe even faint."

Chuckling nervously, Ash responded, "You see, I think we caused the dimensional wall to weaken and crack. There was an incident with Reshiram that caused a giant explosion. I think that what happened cracked it. Of course we'll help! After all, we're the reason you're stuck here."

The eight only stared at the three trainers. Then, Rose became surrounded in golden electricity. Zapping all three people, Rose certainly held back, but still shocked them enough.

"That was for causing us to become Pokémon and be sucked into this world," said Rose happily. "Sometimes, I like to do that!"

Ash, Iris, and Cilan were all lying on the ground, twitching. Iris suddenly got up, realizing her hair. It had become poufy, sticking up and curling around.

"My hair!" she shouted. Rushing over to a hand mirror, the Trainer held it up, trying to fix her hair.

"Next time, please make sure you don't tell us that," chuckled Rose. Then, she quickly saw the mirror Iris was holding. Flying over to Iris, the reaper grabbed the mirror. She showed it to the other seven, who gasped in shock. Ripples had been appearing on the mirror, spreading through the mirror. Light flashing from it, a dark figure appeared.

**Death City, Nevada**

**A little bit earlier**

It had been a day since the eight were pulled into the world of Pokémon, yet it seemed like much longer. Everyone insisted on going through the dimensional wall after them, even though it had closed up. Crona extremely missed Maka. Ragnarok extremely missed Maka's cooking. Kim wanted to try her magic to get everyone back. The teachers all wanted to try something. In short, the eight were missed very much.

Spirit, Azusa, Marie, Justin Law, Stein, Sid, and Mifune were all standing in the Death Room, staring at Lord Death. Even Mifune looked shocked as he watched Lord Death with the others. The grim reaper was pacing back and forth in front of his mirror, which was not something that he usually did.

"So?" Lord Death asked.

"So what?" asked Spirit.

"So when are you going to come up with a plan to get back Rose, Kid, and the others?'

Sid said, "Lord Death… isn't it usually your job to come up with the plans?"

Death said, "I know, what am I thinking?"

Adjusting her glasses, Azusa suggested, "Why don't you use your mirror to contact them? They are all smart kids; chances are they have found some people to help them."

"I did think of that," Lord Death answered. "But I won't be able to bring them back with it. Normally, I could, but doing that over separate dimensions is impossible."

The teachers and Death Scythes glanced at each other. Lord Death had never acted this way or even remotely like this.

Mifune spoke up. "Lord Death, you obviously seem worried about this. If you can at least contact them, then you should. Even if you can't get them back, I know you will feel better knowing that they are safe."

"You could also tell them how to get back to Death City," said Stein. "It says here on my laptop that Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina are the Creation Trio of Pokémon, and they seem to have the possibility of ripping holes in the multidimensional walls at will. If we can contact the eight and tell them this, they could come back even sooner."

This seemed to have a good effect on Lord Death as he regained his squeaky voice, saying, "Okay! I'll try contacting Rose. Hopefully she will have a mirror near her." Turning around to his mirror, Lord Death said, "Come in Rose. Lord Death calling." Making a pinging noise, the surface of the mirror rippled, the corners moving around.

**Pokémon World**

**At that time**

"What… what is happening?" exclaimed Iris.

"The mirror is moving!" said Cilan.

Silencing them, Rose said, "Don't worry. In fact, this is perfect! Father, is that you?"

Indeed it was. Lord Death's mask appeared on the surface of the hand mirror, with Rose still levitating it using Psychic.

"Rose, is that you?" asked Lord Death. The eight transformed Pokémon gathered around the small mirror, with the others looking confused. Rose could see the teachers and Death Scythes standing in the background, all clearly relieved that Lord Death could contact them.

"Father thank goodness you could call us!" said Rose. "Is there any way you can get us back to Death City?"

Iris whispered, "Is that Lord Death, your father?"

Rose only nodded, and continued talking to her father. "We met three Trainers and their Pokémon. We have decided that we can trust them enough to tell them everything, Father. So can you bring us back?"

"Well," answered Death. "The distance between two dimensions is too great. However, I can tell you how to get back. There are three legendary Pokémon that might be able to break through the multidimensional walls: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. If you can somehow find them, they might be able to help you."

"You mean them?" asked Ash. "I met Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina before! We can go to Sinnoh and call them."

Lord Death nodded. "Then it is very lucky that you ran into Ash and his friends. Please join them, since I trust them as well."

Nodding, Rose responded, "Okay Father. I promise we will be able to get back."

"Okay, Rosie!" said Lord Death. "Tell Kiddo that I said hi, and I'm glad you're safe!" Fading, the reflection of Lord Death melted, and the mirror now showed the reflection of Rose, who gently put it down.

Iris asked, "So that was your father?"

Kid nodded proudly. "Our father is Lord Death, the grim reaper. He has the power to communicate with others through mirrors, and can even travel through them. However, he can't bring us through the mirror since we're in a different dimension. We need to get to the Sinnoh region and find these three Pokémon. Should we go now?"

Everyone else nodded. Cilan closed a book, saying, "To get to Sinnoh, we have to take a ship to Sandgem Town from Nuvema Town. There's one leaving in a few days. If we walk, we should be able to make it. Come on everyone, we need to go now!"

"Okay," Rose said. "I'll pack up everything." Her eyes glowing light blue, the things the group had gathered together, packing up. "This Psychic is very useful. I think I'm gaining some control of my new Pokémon powers."

"Not so fast, twerps!" a new voice called. Three figures jumped down from the sky.

Ash said, "Who was that?"

"What a question, twerpish indeed!"

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names into the rock of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, I am Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

Ash shouted, "What do you want, Team Rocket?"

Pointing at Pikachu, Meowth said, "To capture Pikachu, of course! Twerps never learn!"

Jessie said, "That was quite some Pika-power we saw!"

Rose had decided to speak up. "Excuse me, Team Rocket people, but that was my Thunderbolt. And what's up with that talking Meowth?"

"Hey why are you asking about me? You can talk too, you know!" yelled Meowth.

"You do realized that my friends and I are all Shiny Pokémon that can crush you in a second right?" asked Rose. "And we can all talk. Let's just get this over with."

Before Team Rocket answered, gold lightning surrounded Rose's body. Zapping the three, the lightning grew in size until a giant dust cloud suddenly appeared. When it cleared, Team Rocket was being blasted to the sky.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Now that we've gotten rid of them, let's go," said Rose. She continued using Psychic to prepare everything while the others gaped at the sheer power of that Thunderbolt.

After everyone had gotten ready for their trip to Nuvema Town, they started walking through the fields. Everyone's Pokémon was returned to their poke balls except for Pikachu and Axew. Pikachu rode on Ash's shoulder and Axew was in Iris's hair so they wouldn't have to walk through the tall grass. Rose was flying above the grass, watching her friends below her. When they started to struggle trying to get through the tall fields, she used Psychic to lift up the other seven. However, doing this for a while tired her out, so she rode on Ash's other shoulder. Finally, the group was able to reach the edge of the fields.

"I didn't know this field could be so large," Rose said. "It was so lucky of us running into you, even thought Ash tried to catch me when we met."

Nodding, Ash chuckled nervously. They saw Icirrus City, and passed through the town quickly. Kid was slowed down for a bit by the many symmetrical windmills though. They traveled for several days through several towns. The group of Pokémon and Trainers soon stopped at a hill, and saw Nuvema Town.


	7. Enter the Gang!

**Me: No, I am not dead. Sorry for the wait everyone, I didn't have access to a computer at all for the last two weeks! Normally, I will update every few days. It will take a week at the most.**

**Note: I tried to make things as close to the anime as possible! Please don't get too angry.**

**Me: Thank you everyone for following, favoriting, and just viewing my stories. Special thanks to shadowkitten11 for favoriting and following! You are awesome! Also, thank you Kittylovekitty for favoriting Painful Lesson. Next, thanks to That Silly Pangoro for reviewing Soul Pokemon. Last, thanks to ShadowShinigami2250, author-144, and deaththekids sis for reviewing, following, and/or favoriting The New Rose! I love you guys!**

**That Silly Pangoro: Thank you for the comments! It's always good to have constructive critisism. I know that most of the moves that the eight have cannot be learned by their species. I tried to replicate their human abilities as Pokemon moves, so that would explain the wierd movesets. For example, Liz and Patty knowing Shadow Ball is based on their Death Cannon and Rose knowing Aromatherapy is based on her healing wavelength. Last, Maka, Kid, and Rose know Lock On because of their Soul Perception.**

**K (guest): I know that Rose eyes are really awkward, but I put in that part at 3 am. And yes, I will mention the PAIN of being revived from death.**

**ShadowShinigami2250, author-144, deaththekids sis: Thank you thank you thank you! My first reviewers, thank you so much.**

Chapter 7: Enter the Gang!

"Well guys, this is Nuvema Town," Cilan announced. "We have a ship scheduled for this afternoon, so we have a little while to ourselves." It was late morning in Nuvema Town, and the group was walking around the large city. The transformed Pokémon wanted to look around the town, and so they did. After a few days of traveling, they had finally arrived. During the nights on their short journey, the group of Trainers and Shiny Pokémon stayed in several Pokémon centers. Black Star loved the attention he got in every Pokémon center. Not many Pokémon are shiny, much less ones from different regions. The other seven were a little pleased, but it soon got annoying. They could clearly remember the day they spent in Nimbasa City, the most exciting town they saw.

**FLASHBACK**

**A DAY AGO**

The group was in Nimbasa City, eating lunch. The transformed Pokémon had gotten used to their new food, and Soul had even started to like it more than human food. They were in the Pokémon center, enjoying their meal. While everyone was eating, several Trainers would ask to see the transformed Pokémon. Naturally, Black Star loved all the attention. Still, he was extremely annoyed by the fact that Rose got more attention than him. The former reaper was a Meloetta, and so was a legendary Pokémon. Everyone would want to know why the eight looked very different from other Shiny Pokémon. Of course, they couldn't tell anyone that they were from a different dimension.

Suddenly, more whispering started. One person then said, "Look, it's Elesa, the Nimbasa Gym Leader!"

Looking toward the person walking to the group, they saw her pace quickened when she saw the transformed Pokémon. The woman seemed rather young, and had clothes that could belong to a model. She had blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Elesa, it's so nice to see you!" Ash said.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said.

Elesa waved to the group. She asked, "So it's true, right? Do you really have Shiny Pokémon?" Walking up to the eight, she said, "Ooh they are so adorable! How did you come across a Shiny Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun?"

"Now you know how I felt," Rose said to the three. Maka, Liz, and Patty looked around uncomfortably and nodded to the reaper.

"And they talk!" exclaimed the Gym Leader. "Can all of them speak?"

Maka asked, "What's up with that?"

Iris answered, "Everyone, this is Elesa, the Nimbasa City Gym Leader. She specializes in Electric type Pokémon, so she's kinda crazy about them. We remember her actually stopping her fashion show just to look at Pikachu."

The group nodded. Rose floated up to Elesa. "It is very nice to meet you, Elesa. My name is Rose. This is Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. Ash didn't actually catch us though; we're just traveling with them for a while."

But Elesa's attention was focused on Maka, Liz, and Patty. "I just love Electric Pokémon!" she said, picking up the three. Strangling them in a bear hug, the three transformed Pokémon looked very shocked. Finally, Maka's body became surrounded in golden electricity and she zapped Elesa. Letting Maka, Liz, and Patty go, the Thunderbolt broke.

"That was an amazing Thunderbolt! Maka is very strong!" she complimented, her hair buzzing with electricity.

"Um, thanks?" said Maka. Patty giggled while Liz simply sighed.

Clapping her hands, Elesa suggested, "Why don't we have a Pokémon battle? I want to see how powerful Maka, Liz, and Patty are!"

"Why not?" said Liz.

"Okay!" Patty exclaimed.

Maka shrugged. "Sure."

Elesa said, "Let's do the battle at my Gym!"

They walked to Elesa's Gym, past several staring Trainers. The transformed Pokémon (except for Black Star) got a little nervous at this. Of course Black Star jumped up and down, shouting 'Yahoo!'

"Let's have a little one on one," Elesa said. They were now in her Gym, and Elesa walked over to her side of the field. Maka, Liz, and Patty nodded at this, and the transformed Pikachu took her spot on the field.

"Come on out, Zebstrika!" she called, throwing out a Poke Ball. From the ball came what seemed like a zebra. Mainly black, it had several lightning marks on its body, and its mane and tail were also zigzagged. It had narrow golden eyes and stomped its hoof on the ground.

The battle began with Zebstrika stomping on the ground kicking up a giant dust cloud. After a second, the Thunderbolt Pokémon ran out surrounded in red orange flames. Waiting until the Flame Charge was a foot away, Maka crossed her arms. Glowing and being surrounded by dark purple and black energy, her crossed arms gave the appearance of sharpening into claws. The light around her arms lengthened and grew until it was triple the size of her body. Zebstrika slammed into the Night Slash, struggling to force Maka back. Standing her ground, Maka then slashed, breaking the flames.

"She deflected the Flame Charge?" exclaimed Elesa.

Zebstrika then turned around kicking up both its hind legs. As the Double Kick was about to hit Maka, she also turned around. Everyone gasped realizing Maka had been charging an Electro Ball the whole time. A giant sphere now, the Pikachu slammed her tail into Zebstrika's legs. Taking a lot of damage, it was forced back. Finally, Maka formed another sphere, this time a black and dark purple one. Meanwhile, her eyes glowed red, and a red circle was emitted from them. Hitting Zebstrika, it shook its head, confused by what that did, and used Wild Charge. Coated in electricity, it charged at Maka just as she was finished growing the Shadow Ball. At the last second, the little Pokémon jumped in the air, much to the surprise of Zebstrika. The Wild Charge died down, and the Thunderbolt Pokémon looked around. Maka was right above it, and she fired her Shadow Ball in a random direction. It suddenly turned around, hitting Zebstrika extremely hard. As the Pikachu landed on the field, not scratched at all, the other Pokémon was left fainted.

"Zebstrika!" said Elesa. Taking out her Poke Ball, she called her Pokémon back and said to it, "You did well, my friend."

**FLASHBACK END**

"I remember that day so well," Maka said. "Didn't you say that it was really hard to beat Elesa's Zebstrika? I knocked it out in about four moves."

Ash started grumbling to himself. Iris chuckled, saying Ash was such a little kid.

Suddenly, Cilan checked his watch. "Hey guys, we should eat lunch now. The ship will leave very soon after we eat."

"Let's go, then!" Patty exclaimed. They all started walking over to the Pokémon Center, where they enjoyed a nice lunch. Suddenly, a familiar person walked into the Center with a very familiar Sawk.

"Hey, is that you guys?" he asked.

Ash's expression brightened as he said, "Yeah, it's us! What are you doing here?"

Cilan said, "We're going to Sinnoh with our new friends here. Could you introduce yourself?"

"Yeah!" responded the guy. "My name is Stephan, and this is my Sawk. So, your new friends are Shiny Pokémon?"

Nodding, Iris answered, "We met these eight in a field. So what are you doing here, Steffen?"

Stephan looked flustered at Iris mispronouncing his name until Maka spoke up. "I think his name is Stephan, not Steffen."

"D-did that Pikachu just talk?" Stephan asked loudly. The eight transformed Pokémon nodded.

Rose floated up to Stephan, saying, "My name is Rose. This is Kid, Maka, Liz, Patty, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star. We can all talk."

Looking shocked for a bit, Stephan said, "Well, thanks for getting my name right, Maka. Second, I came here to get away from…"

A young woman burst into the Pokémon center. "Aww, where are you?" she shouted. The woman had blond hair and green eyes, and was wearing an orange and white outfit.

"Bianca, what are you doing?" asked Iris.

"Bianca is still going after me because I caught a Liepard that she wanted. It was this morning. Bianca wanted to catch it, but it escaped and I got."

Liz whispered, "I got this." She loudly said, "Hi Bianca! My name is Liz, and I can talk!"

Her plan seemed to have backfired. Ignoring the fact that Liz could talk, Bianca looked over at the little Pokémon. Squealing, she squeezed Liz half to death in a hug while going on about how cute she was. That is, until the Plusle used Thunderbolt. She shocked the Trainer which caused her to be dropped.

"Plan a success," Liz said. Apparently, she was planning that the whole time.

Finally realizing that the eight could speak, Bianca asked, "Did you just talk?"

"We can all talk," Tsubaki said.

"People are often surprised by it," Rose finished.

Bianca's attention turned to Rose. Suddenly, the reaper ended up being squished by a hug from the Trainer. Just as annoyed as Liz, her body became surrounded in gold energy and zapped Bianca.

"Not again!" Bianca cried, feeling her hair. Just like Iris's, it had puffed up and curled.

Kid grinned. "Don't mess with Rose," he said. "She can get very scary when you do that. Trust me. I know my sister."

"Come on everyone," Soul said unconcernedly. He started walking toward the road. "I think our ship to Sinnoh will be leaving soon."

Checking the time, Cilan suddenly jumped in shock. "Soul's right! We have to go! Bye Stephan, Bianca."

Leaving the two at the Pokémon Center, the eight transformed Pokémon and the three Trainers ran to the harbor.

"Hey, what's the rush, Ash?"

The Trainer skidded to a stop, recognizing the voice. Ash's grin grew as he saw Trip, his former rival and enemy. Trip had gained a newfound respect for Ash ever since he was beaten at the Unova League. The Trainer was wearing an orange jacket, black shirt, and gray pants. His eyes were a pale grey and his hair was dirty blond.

Ash answered, "It's been a long time, Trip! We met these eight Shiny Pokemon in a field. We're going to Sinnoh to get them back home, since they're kind of lost. Everyone, this is Trip. Trip, this is Maka, Kid, Black Star, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Rose."

Being the polite one, Tsubaki said, "It's nice to meet you, Trip."

"Did that Bayleef just talk?" asked Trip. The eight mentally face palmed. Trip didn't know about the whole multidimensional wall thing.

"Well, big stars like me have to be able to talk!" shouted Black Star. "YAHOO!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Makaa… Chop!" *BANG*

Slamming her metal tail on Black Star's head, the Pikachu turned to Trip. "Sorry about Black Star. All eight of us can speak, actually. We're trying to get home, so Ash is helping us out. There's a boat leaving in… 0 minutes!"

Trip glanced at the direction the group was going in. "You should probably hurry. I think I can hear the boat."

"Well, see you around Trip, and thanks for the info!" said Ash. He was already running. "I'll be in the Kanto region after this!"

Leaving Trip, the group of Trainers and Pokemon continued toward the harbor. Rose, who was flying next to them, kept on urging the others forward. She thought about just using Psychic to make everyone go faster. Soon, everyone was able to make it to the docks where a giant ship was. It was a large cruise ship that had many people going on it. Slowing their pace, the three Trainers breathed heavily, lightheaded.

"Why… aren't you… even winded?" asked Ash. He could see that the transformed Pokémon were fine with running for twenty minutes straight. They had run for two miles, and yet seemed fine.

"Is twenty minutes a long time to run?" asked Black Star.

Tsubaki looked confused, saying, "We only went two miles."

Rose tilted her head, thinking aloud. "Maybe we have better endurance and speed because of all our missions. We were actually slowing down so you wouldn't fall behind. I get winded at around eighty miles. We usually have to run ten miles in a mission."

The Trainers simply gaped. That would take a lot of running to go eighty miles. They rested for a minute, and then walked onto the ship.

Surprisingly enough, the group had run into Cameron and Virgil on the ship. The first was actually trying to get to Johto, but had booked the wrong ship. Cameron took an interest to Black Star, peering intently at the tattoo over the Riolu's eye. Eventually, the little Pokemon used Force Palm on Cameron, causing an all out fight between his Lucario and Black Star. Naturally, Black Star won. Virgil, on the other hand, was going to Sinnoh to study Eevee evolutions. He was especially interested in Kid, as he was a Shiny Umbreon. Virgil brought out his own and the two Moonlight Pokemon became immediate friends. Ash's group had to quickly avoid the question of the eight's appearances when Virgil asked about Kid's Lines of Sanzu.

Soon afterwards, the ship set sail for the Sinnoh Region. Staying on the top deck the whole time, the eight transformed Pokémon and the three Trainers watched the ocean. They saw many Pokémon, from Alomomola to Basculine.

While waiting, Rose and Kid had to make sure no one got in trouble. When Black Star tried hopping around to every passenger onboard, Rose had to threaten him that she would use Thunderbolt on him otherwise. Kid had to use Psychic to pull Liz and Patty back on the boat when they got too curious and fell off the railing. Overall, the two siblings did rather well controlling them.

Soon, Rose had flown up to the top of the ship. She closed her eyes, facing the wind.

**ROSE'S POV**

I had started thinking about my nightmare. Accept Madness? I thought I had already utilized the Madness as power before. But wait. There was that thing in my nightmare. It looked like a shadow, except it was solid. I thought I was the only one who could control shadows. But then, I thought back to my nightmare while I was in Tokyo. There was that thing; that shadow that claimed to be me. Maybe that could be the same shadow in my nightmare now. But I think that just part of the nightmare. Think Rose! Think back to that day!

**FLASHBACK**

"It's… okay Rose," breathed Kazuki. "I know you'll… be a great grim reaper."

"No," I whispered. "I'm horrible. I couldn't even save you. How can I be a great reaper?"

Kazuki tilted my head toward him. "You're still my reaper. I'll always love you. No matter what."

"I… love you too." My eyes closed, seeing Kazuki's soul. It was growing smaller and smaller. Getting fainter, it was dying as well as Kazuki. His eyes closed for the last time. His eyes closing in eternal sleep. My tears increased as I saw Kazuki die right there, right then.

Suddenly, a pulsing blue soul floated out of his body. My eyes widened at the orb. Even without my extremely strong soul perception from the present, I could sense the kindness of this soul. Kazuki's soul had wisdom and strength, and was simply made of happiness and love. It was so strong, and yet so gentle. I knew that even if I didn't have soul perception, I would still see the kindness in his soul.

**END FLASHBACK**

Yes, I was right. That shadow was only part of my nightmare. But it was still possible that the shadows in my two nightmares were the same thing, which was me. Lesson one about reaper dreams; listen to them. Reaper dreams and nightmares alike. Lesson two; they are confusing. A death god's dreams will always have some underlying meaning that is extremely difficult to figure out. They must be able to figure these out in order to gain any experience. Lesson three; they can drive almost anyone to insanity. Only reapers are capable of handling these. Even so, we must solve them almost immediately. Lesson four; do not let the dreams control you. A reaper must have a good handle on their Madness, or they will never become a complete grim reaper. That last lesson is by far the hardest one to complete. I still haven't. As long as these dreams haunt me, I will stay a full grim reaper, but not a complete one. Closing my eyes once again, I fell into a deep sleep.

88888888LINE BREAK88888888

A small lurching shook me from my thoughts. Looking around, I realized that we had reached the Sinnoh Region.

**NORMAL POV**

Rose stretched and looked around. Sandgem Town seemed like a nice city. It was a bit small, but appeared to be okay. The Meloetta could smell the sea breeze from the ocean while taking in the sight of the small village. She could see about two dozen houses, varying in size. What looked like a lab was sitting at the edge of Sandgem Town. Rose saw what she assumed was a large lake far off in the distance. It seemed like an odd lake, but she shrugged it off, floating down to the others.

Still stretching out her sore limbs, Rose said, "We're finally here. Come on, we should probably get some dinner and rest at that Pokemon center. I think it is about 6 o'clock. Who knew the Pokemon world was so large?" The Meloetta did have a point about this. The boat they were traveling on was a cruise ship, and of course took longer to travel. The Pokemon regions were all very big, and the world was made even larger with the stretching seas and oceans.

"Then let's go!" said a hurried Ash. His reason for hurrying was explained when a grumble came from the Trainer's stomach. Black Star and Soul snickered in small voices while Ash blushed profusely at the noise. Rose ushered all the Trainers and Pokemon off the ship. She felt absolutely no hunger, but wanted a place to sleep, making the Pokemon Center the perfect building to stay in.

Unsurprisingly, the group ran into a large amount of friends on their way to the town's Pokemon Center. The first person they saw was Burgundy, traveling all over the Pokemon world to learn more about being a connaisseuse. Much to the eight Pokemon's annoyance, she started talking about how they only seemed strong and could only beat Ash, Cilan, and Iris's Pokemon because they were weak also. Black Star was able to knock her out with a Force Palm.

Next, the group met up with Barry and Conway, both of whom were extremely interested with the Shiny Pokemon. The eight thought Barry was a lot like Black Star, except he did not technically have a god complex. Conway reminded them greatly of Stein, wanting to study the transformed Pokemon's strange appearances. Luckily, he made no sign of attempting to dissect them.

Nando and Kenny were next, telling the group about a Pokemon Contest in Sandgem Town, explaining why they were there. Once again, Nando was playing harp and singing, much to Soul and Rose's surprise. Soul was a little annoyed at this, being reminded of Wes, his older brother. Rose joined in, singing like… a Meloetta! She admitted that as a human, she loved music. Kenny and Nando had gotten three ribbons each. They also said that Dawn was in town as well, giving the large group a pleasant surprise.

Ursula had shown up too, being almost as annoying as Burgundy. However, she thought that Liz and Patty were adorable, introducing them to her Plusle and Minun. The two pairs of Cheering Pokemon had gotten along very well, surprising Ash. She had four ribbons, and was intent on beating Dawn for her last one. Apparently, Dawn had four ribbons as well.

Paul was also in Sandgem Town, greeting Ash and introducing himself to Cilan and Iris. After their last encounter, Paul and Ash had become friendlier to each other, speaking more often in a kind tone. He wanted to see how powerful the eight transformed Pokemon were, so he challenged Black Star to a battle against his Torterra. That choice was quickly seen as a big mistake when the Riolu won with ease.

Finally walking to the Pokemon Center, the three Trainers and transformed Pokemon settled down in seats to have dinner. They continued chatting about some of their adventures, enjoying their dinner. Of course, Cilan launched into yet another speech about the extraordinary quality of the food, only to be Maka chopped with Iron Tail.

Suddenly, Pikachu heard something, its ears pricking up. Maka also noticed the noise, asking, "Who's that?"

Someone else was walking into the Pokemon Center. More like two someone else's. One was a young teenager, with a Piplup sitting on her head. She had a pink and black minidress, with a white undershirt and pink boots. She wore black socks and was wearing a pink scarf and yellow back-pack. There was also a pink watch on her wrist, probably a Poketch. Last, the Piplup was clinging to a white beanie on her head, contrasting with her straight dark blue hair. The other was a young woman that was tall and slender. She had long blond hair with black clips. She was wearing a short sleeve blue blouse and long black pants.

"Cynthia and Dawn!"

**Yes, I know this chapter is longer than the others. I wanted to squeeze in as many characters as possible. No, Misty, Brock, May, Max, and the other characters will not appear in this story. But please, no flames! That is Charizard's job.**

**I am very very sorry for not updating sooner! I promise that I will post new chapters at least once a week. Thank you for the patience and I apologize for the inconvenience. Have a nice day.**

**- The Rose of Death**


	8. Dawn and Cynthia

**Hi, hi, hi! I hope everyone is having a good summer. I realize that I am taking forever to update on each chapter, and I do apologize for this. The story 'Soul Pokemon' is becoming harder and harder to write because of my writer's block. If you haven't noticed, I put up a poll in my profile. Go ahead and check it out!**

**By the way, you might have noticed that this series is focused on Rose and Kid. I think Death the Kid just does not get enough love. Have you noticed that he is always shown last out of the three meisters? He appears last in the credits for the third season, is shown in the back behind Maka and Black Star, is the last main meister in the prologues, etc. I mean, Maka has the strongest soul, and Black Star has the strongest body? What about Kid? You do realize that he'll live for centuries, have a soul equal in size to Lord Death at least, and has superhuman strength? I think the Book of Eibon thing should be in the anime, because Kid is kind of the main focus. In my stories, Rose will usually have the spotlight, but Kid is close second on account of being her brother. Don't worry other fans; each of the seven characters will have at least one story focused on them. A little spoiler is that Kid will ultimately be the main character, on account of the witches… said way too much!**

**Rose: Now, who wants to do the disclaimer? It is chapter eight, after all.**

**Kid: Ahh yes, eight! The most perfect number in all of existence! SYMMETRY! It's so beautiful!**

**Rose: If only I couldn't feel the guilt of hurting my own brother, I would use Soul Force on you. Hey, there's someone! Hey you, yeah you! Could you do the disclaimer?**

**Rikki Chadwick: Rose of Death 4242564 does not own Soul Eater or Pokemon. Hey, who wants to swim to Mako Island? It's just at the Gold Coast in Australia.**

**Rose: RIKKI? You're supposed to be in the next story! Oops… did I say that out loud?**

**Kid: Did you know if you write my name in all caps, everything is symmetrical?  
DEATH THE KID! Beautiful symmetry never ceases to amaze me!**

**Chapter Eight: Dawn and Cynthia**

"Dawn and Cynthia!"

Ash, Cilan, and Iris grinned in happiness at the sight of their two friends. Dawn was a Pokemon Coordinator in town for her next Contest, hoping it would be her last one before the Grand Festival. She had 4 ribbons and was intent on getting her fifth and final ribbon after the Contest in Sandgem Town. Cynthia was the Pokemon Champion in Sinnoh, and leader of the Elite Four. She had just met up with Dawn and joined her on the way to the Pokemon Center. Cynthia had gone on several adventures with Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, and Cilan. It had been quite a while since the group was all together.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," said Dawn with a chuckle. She had met Ash when she was caring for an injured Pikachu that was trying to escape Team Rocket, and Cilan and Iris when visiting Unova.

Piplup chirped, "Lup, lup! (Hey guys!)"

"So, are you here for the Pokemon Contest?" asked Ash. "We're just dropping off some friends."

Dawn nodded, and Cynthia asked, "Are these Pokemon your friends?" She bent down to eye level with the eight, showing her usual happy expression. Rose, Maka, Liz, and Patty were standing on the table, Kid was sitting on the seats, and Black Star and Tsubaki were on the floor. They were all eating some Pokemon Food from bowls for dinner. Black Star's cheeks were bulging, a sign of having his mouth full once again.

Patty immediately jumped forward to Cynthia, saying, "Hi! My name is Patricia Thompson, but you can call me Patty. That Plusle is Liz, there's Maka, Soul is the Zangoose, Tsubaki is the Bayleef next to him, Kid is right here, Black Star is the jumpy Riolu, and Rose is the Meloetta here." She started jumping up and down, hopefully calming down soon. Hopefully was the key word, as Patty almost never calmed down.

"These Pokemon can talk, Ash?" asked Cynthia. And of course Patty couldn't resist.

Dawn tilted her head, saying, "Meowth from Team Rocket is the only talking Pokemon I've seen before. Every other Pokemon I could understand clearly used telepathy. Wait; PLUSLE AND MINUN?" Moving faster than anyone thought possible for a human, Dawn ran behind Cynthia, shaking. It seemed that she was still extremely afraid of Plusle and Minun. When the Pokemon Trainer was younger, a Plusle and Minun belonging to her class had shocked her hair, causing it to pouf up and sparkle. Nicknamed Diamond Dandruff, or Dee-Dee, she still was afraid of the two Pokemon.

"Yeah, about that," said Ask with a sheepish smile. "Hey guys, is it okay if I tell Cynthia and Dawn about that thing?" He was obviously referring to the fact that the eight Pokemon didn't belong in this world at all, instead coming from a world where people turning into weapons was considered normal.

Rose suddenly spoke up. "Hold on," she said. The Meloetta closed her eyes, apparently thinking about something. She tilted her head and also shook it. Soon though, she cried out, "Ow!" She clutched her head just like the time when she had tried using her soul perception.

"Rose, what happened?" asked Kid fearfully. He jumped up to the table. Nudging her with his now black nose, he sat down once again as Rose flew up.

"I got it!" exclaimed Rose. "I got my soul perception back! I think this Pokemon form thing is only temporary. Ash, Iris, and Cilan; you can tell them. I trust their souls." The reaper rubbed her head, shaking it.

It was not just Dawn and Cynthia that Rose trusted; she sensed the souls of the other people and Pokemon nearby. Ash had a dark blue soul, grinning widely. The orb had spiking hair, but not as wild as Black Star's, probably because of the cap. He was like a less godlike version of Black Star, with a wild and loyal soul. Iris had a purple soul with very long hair. Like Tsubaki's soul, she had a kind and caring soul, with a fierce side to it. Cilan had a green soul like Rose's, but it was lime instead of emerald. With short green hair, the soul was mature and always looked out for its friends. Dawn had a confident pink soul, but not a god complex like Black Star. It wore a white beanie with a Pokemon symbol. Last, Cynthia had a golden soul like Kid, but with long blond hair and no Sanzu Lines. It was strong yet caring soul that looked out for its friends.

As soon as Rose said this though, Piplup looked toward Rose while sitting on Dawn's head. Well, to say the least, it acted just like Oshawatt. "Pip-pip lup Piplup!" Hopping onto the same table as the Meloetta, hearts replaced its pupils and whole eyes. The little Pokemon edged closer and closer to Rose as it swayed occasionally. Rose sighed, having already putting up with this dozens of times. Most boys would become infatuated with her until she revealed that she was a grim reaper. Then, they would run away in fear. Pikachu groaned in annoyance, remembering the other time a Meloetta joined the group. Oshawatt and Piplup acted in the exact same way.

"Um, could you tell us more about this soul perception?" asked Cynthia. She seemed thoroughly confused about what the group of eight was saying.

"Well, it goes like this," Maka started. "Here's the quick version." *takes deep breath* "We came from another dimension where people wield other people that can transform into weapons and we come from a school where weapon masters or meisters are paired up with weapons. The school was founded to teach young teenagers like we are – or were – to battle evil and prevent the ultimate source of evil – the Kishin – from being reborn into the world. The grim reaper himself founded the school 800 years ago. Rose and Kid here are his children. Black Star and Kid are meisters, Soul, Liz, and Patty, are weapons, and Rose and I are meister/weapon hybrids. We were turned into Pokemon and brought to this world because the multidimensional walls broke. And now, Ash, Iris, and Cilan are with us in Sinnoh from Unova to get Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina to help us get back home." *pant*

A look of shock crept onto Cynthia and Dawn's faces. Just as they opened their mouths to ask something, Rose intervened, saying, "I know this is a lot to take in, but please believe us. Also, the soul perception thing we were talking about is an ability that Maka, Kid, and I possess. It is the ability to detect souls of all kinds, and was taken away when we were turned into Pokemon. As I just showed, my soul perception is so refined I can literally see their thoughts through their souls. I guess gaining my soul perception is a sign that we'll soon revert back to our human forms."

She rubbed her head once again and studied the souls of the two Pokemon, Pikachu and Piplup. Although it was rather difficult at first, Rose found it much easier after a few tries. Pikachu's soul was a loyal and brave soul, with a strong will and eagerness to fight. Piplup's soul seemed to be a more prideful soul, and was very stubborn and overconfident. However, it always looked out for its friends. Both souls were red on their top half and white on the bottom.

"Well, I guess we can't argue with that," Cynthia finally said. The eight transformed Pokemon breathed out a sigh of relief. At least they could get some more help from Cynthia and Dawn.

Finally calming down, Dawn asked, "So how did you wind up like this? Transformed into Pokemon and sent here from another dimension, I mean. Do you know when you're going to turn back into people?"

Liz sighed and tapped her chin. "I really have no idea. We're not sure of exactly how we got here, but apparently the multidimensional walls collapsed. Rose thinks it was because these three dumbasses Ash, Iris, and Cilan weakened them by causing a giant explosion. We got too close to an emitting wavelength and were turned into Shiny Pokemon. As you can see, our appearances are rather different from most Shiny Pokemon. Maka has a heart shaped tail, Soul has a headband, Kid has those stripes on his ear, Patty and I have these hats, Black Star has that star tattoo, Tsubaki's leaf is extremely long, and Rose has that black dress and Lines of Sanzu."

"Don't even argue with that, Ash," Rose interrupted, using her newly gained soul perception. "There are some people that can't go anywhere without making an explosion. Let's see. There was that Pokemon Center, that Gym, that building, that dome, greenhouse, lab, that island… ISLAND?"

"Yeah, about that," Ash chuckled nervously. "That was when we were just kids! You know, young and immature."

Soul deadpanned, "You mean 1 month ago?" He and the other Pokemon started snickering while Ash once again blushed and pouted.

Nodding, Cynthia summarized the eight's tale by saying, "So you were pulled into this dimension and turned into Pokemon, and now you're going to find the Creation Trio Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina to send you home."

"That's correct," Maka responded. "Everyone is probably extremely worried about us back in Death City. Lord Death actually seemed anxious! He never gets like that, not even during the Kishin battles!"

"Kishin?" Dawn asked nervously.

And so that was the start of the group's giant conversation about the Death City world. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Rose all answered the many questions asked. From everything about Death Scythes to witches, both the Trainers and Pokemon bombarded the eight with endless question. They were completely oblivious to the time passing, with the already darkening sky fading from red to pink to finally the dark black of night. Stars littered the sky before the group finally finished.

The hardest part by far was explaining the Kishin Asura to the group of Trainers and Pokemon. Each person recounted their experiences with Asura, including Rose. This question quickly arose when Cilan was busy analyzing the situation. The elder reaper was actually controlling some of the Madness, diverting as much as possible from the world. She went to every single continent, and absorbed all the Insanity until Maka, Black Star, and Kid destroyed Asura (to Kid's horror). Rose was even infected by the Black Blood while doing this, making her even more susceptible to Madness.

The other seven continued their story, with occasional interruptions, the most memorable one being when Rose used Force Palm on Black Star after finding out he let Kid be stabbed in the heart. They could still recall everything perfectly from that most dangerous time of their lives. There was BREW, the magic tools, Medusa, Crona, Stein, Mifune. It was all there in the group's minds, but the one thing that stood out in their souls; blood. Retelling and recalling these stories, they realized just how many people were injured. Then there was the Madness. It is a strong force, with so much power. But it's the same with all power; people want to use it. There are some that lose their sanity just to gain power. They become too proud to give the power up, lash out with the greatest wrath, stemming from envy of people more powerful than them, taking all at great cost, being too lazy to gain power on their own, seeking the perfect power, and being too greedy for their own good. Madness was the cause of the seven sins, coming in many forms that make each one.

But with these bad times, there came good ones as well. Sometimes, the world wasn't that black and white. Soul received a Maka style Iron Tail when he was talking about Maka's flat chest, and Black Star shared the same fate when he mentioned Maka and Soul's many arguments.

"Then Tamaki said that Kid is the mysterious and reclusive type!" laughed Patty. "He was funny!"

"We just stepped into the Host Club room and Tamaki tried flirting with me," said Rose. Right now, the group was talking about their time in Japan when Kid had joined a club in an elite private academy. "Apparently, I'm one of the few that are immune to his 'charm'. It seems I broke the record for brushing him off. What was it; eight seconds?"

Finally, Rose and Kid shared their many experiences throughout their long lives. Kid had regained his memories two months ago, with more coming back each day. Now, he remembered almost all of his childhood, from his birth 180 years ago. The first person that he saw was his older sister, in the Death Room. The memories were the key to his locked mind. Before, it was like Kid had an emotionless mask, rarely smiling and almost never showing his true emotions. It was like Kid had really opened up, even if only to his small group of friends.

Finally, Ash stifled a yawn while muttering, "It's gotten really late now! Man, you've got a lot of things to talk about. Ten o' clock!

"Naturally, a little kid needs more sleep," Iris said nonchalantly. Soul, Black Star, Piplup, and Rose had to cover their mouths so they wouldn't snicker at Ash pouting.

"Well, all of us should be getting to bed," Cynthia spoke calmly. Standing up from the chair she had pulled up, the Trainer walked up the stairs, saying, "We can meet up here tomorrow morning."

Following her lead, Ash, Cilan, Iris, Dawn, and the Pokemon joined Cynthia in going to two separate rooms. Ash and Cilan would share a room, while Iris and Dawn shared the other. Their respective Pokemon would sleep in their Trainer's rooms, while the eight transformed Pokemon slept in Ash and Cilan's room.

**ROSE'S POV**

Once again, I waited patiently until Ash, Cilan, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Pikachu fell asleep. Then, I floated outside, sitting on the railing of the balcony. The sun had long since set the moon and stars replacing the golden sphere. The sky was a pitch black, which was the way I liked it.

Sinking deeper into thought about how to get back home, I didn't even notice the red and white soul walking up to me. But suddenly, she detected the soft and rhythmic tapping of Pikachu's tiny feet and turned around.

"What are you doing up again, Rose?" asked Pikachu. "You should get some rest."

Rose couldn't help but smile at the little Pokemon's kindness. "I'm fine, Pikachu. Grim reapers don't need as much rest as humans or Pokemon. I was just… thinking." As much as I wanted to hide the utter sadness in my voice, my mask quickly wore away. Of course, Pikachu was the natural friend and jumped up to a spot on the railing beside me.

"Your friends seem worried about you," it pointed out. "Are you sure about the nightmares being fine with you? You can talk to your friends."

It was simply too hard not to chuckle. Pikachu was really a good friend. I could tell it, even without soul perception. Maybe I really did need to tell a friend.

Like I always said, there was no turning back now. "Will my friends… accept me?"

**Author's Note: Ooh, cliffy! Please don't blame me! *dodges flying knives and stones and other hard objects* You may be confused about Rose's personality. I have read through the three stories so far, and realized Rose character is extremely confusing when you don't know how I planned her out.**

**This is the summary of Rose. She has had a very rough past which I will elaborate in later stories, causing a conflicting personality. I will often find myself relating Rose to an actual rose. For example, a rose can use thorns to protect itself, while Rose is very powerful. Also, there will be a thorn design on Rose's blades, which I will also describe in later stories. Roses can come in many colors, which connect with the many ways people view Rose. **

**Do you know how rose petals come in many layers? That is basically how Rose is. Most people see her as a generally kind and caring person that always looks out for Kid. Her distant friends can see a slightly more powerful character that grows fierce when people threaten her good friends or Kid. Closer friends can see that Rose has a dark side, which displays a hurt part of her. Lord Death knows what Rose is going through, but their father-daughter relationship is slightly bridged by the fact they rarely spend any time together. The closest friends to Rose know that the hurt part of her stems from all of the pain in her past, including Kazuki dying. People that Rose view as family but technically aren't can usually relate with her, so she confides in them often. Kid is the closest to Rose and therefore has experienced what she has faced, bringing the two siblings closer. Seven layers is a lot!**

**Some of these layers will be explored in later stories, especially the inner layers like Kid. In an upcoming story named Shadow Alchemist, the rest of Kid and Rose's past will be revealed. Spoiler alert! This 'past' includes a severe torturing, so that would probably bring them closer. Let's just say this torturing included magic, whips, knives, etc.**

**Rose: Guess what? The author has appointed me the task of these author notes! Then, again, the author is my creator… Oh well! I have some questions:**

**1. What do you think Rose will tell Pikachu?**

**2. Who is mad at me for giving the main eight moves their species cannot learn?**

**3. Who is mad at me not including Brock, Misty, May, or Max in the story?**

**4. Trivial: Who are Rose and Patty referring to when are talking about Tamaki and the Host Club?**

**I apologize greatly for not updating in so long! Finally, this chapter is done!**

**Signing off for now, Rose of Death 4242564**


	9. Will They?

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I was taking a vacation to the East Coast for the summer, and I spent the week getting back to Las Vegas. Yes, I live in Las Vegas! Anyway, I want to thank everyone for viewing my stories! I'm not exactly a writer, so please tell me if I need to improve something. It's not like I'm begging for billions of reviews, but some attention would be nice. Of course, I mainly just love writing stories.**

**Here's a spoiler, so turn away if you don't want to see this. My next story will be a Soul Eater and H2O: Just Add Water crossover. It will be called Blind Needs. Try guessing why I named it that! Let's just say that someone will be wearing sunglasses. By the way, Blind Needs will be a Soul X Liz.**

**Here's a tiny contest for you fans of my stories! How old am I? I realized that I have never revealed my age, so you can try to guess. Here's a hint; I'm older than 10, but younger than 20.**

**Get ready for some serious confessing in this chapter. This is when Rose finally reveals her fears now. Pikachu officially get into the 'like family' group of people Rose knows. Also, there's some serious philosophy. I don't blame you if you don't understand this. I simplified everything from my mind, but you might find it confusing at best. As a matter of fact, NEVER try to get inside my mind. It's a twisted labyrinth that you'll never find you way out of. I would be scared if you can perfectly relate to me just from reading this.**

**Well, there's no need to continue this boring Author's Note, so on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Will They?**

"Will my friends… accept me?"

Taken by surprise, Pikachu simply stared dumbfounded at Rose for a few seconds. Little did either Pokemon realize, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki were listening in on the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu finally asked. It would always worry about close friends, no matter what.

"Everything is so… confusing. Kid just got his memories back. I'm afraid to ask him… I don't know about this. I can't figure this out. Kazuki dying… I just can't accept it, but at the same time, I want to forget it. It's like I'm trying to hold on to something slipping away. I'm afraid of what will happen, so I'm just desperately clinging onto it even though I know it will fade away."

Pikachu and the seven other transformed Pokemon leaned closer, interested and worried at the same time.

**(Play ****Again**** from **_**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**_**)**

"I thought I was just running away from something in my dreams. It's still coming back to haunt me. I thought my life was too long for these feelings. Maybe I'm wrong. But then again, maybe I'm not. When someone can't understand something, they grow fearful and reject it. That's just how my life is. I live forever, I barely age, and I have these powers. How could someone ever understand them completely?"

Kid narrowed his eyes, thinking about what Rose was saying.

"Maybe there's something I've been trying to escape from, because I'm too afraid to face it. The fear of them leaving; my few friends deserting me for what I am. I don't expect you to understand, but I just want to get away from it. Is it reality?"

Looking up at the dark sky, Rose closed her eyes and continued speaking.

"What's in my soul; it's horrible. I don't think you can even begin to understand it, Pikachu. I barely comprehend it myself. I've just cooped all this up for so long. I just wish I knew if they will accept me. I know that Kid will, but the secrets we've – I've kept – might be too much. Maybe I should tell the truth, but it's the truth that frightens us the most. It's the fear of not knowing what the outcome will be. It seems I've just got over my fear of losing Kid to run into another fear; my friends leaving. Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki. They're not perfect, but they're still good friends. My first friends besides Kazuki, actually. It's like everyone fears grim reapers. Sometimes, I think it's because they fear our power, or maybe because we took away their loved ones who died. Either way, this is our fate, our heaven, and our hell."

Kid and the others simply nodded. They knew what Rose meant, even if just barely.

"There are so many things I don't understand. I feel terrible for letting Kid have all his memories back. It's just so much for him to handle. I wanted to keep myself a secret from Kid for longer, but I knew it would hurt more if I did. Even so, I was so afraid of meeting him for another time. Ever since Kid was born, we were the closest two siblings could ever get. I still remember it."

Rose held out her hand. The seven standing nearby had to crane their necks to see. A sphere of emerald surrounded her hand. Taking the nine back in time, they could all see the memory.

**APPROXIMATELY 180 YEARS AGO**

**THE DWMA**

**(A/N: This is the deal; Kid seems 15 and Rose seems 18. Just pretend the age thing is an inconsistency)**

Rose grasped her father's giant gloved hand, walking through the halls of the DWMA. It was the 1830s in Death City, and she was grinning widely. The little reaper continued bugging Lord Death for a younger sibling, and he had finally given in. She was only 40 years old, which was very young for a grim reaper, but understood the concept of soul fragmentation. They were headed to the Death Room so Lord Death could split off a piece of his soul.

Even though Death City was in the middle of nowhere (technically a desert), it had become extremely large in the hundreds of years since its founding. To the east, there was a relatively new country called the United States. The desert area that Death City was in belonged to the Spanish, but they still had not found Death City. Word of Lord Death founding the DWMA spread quickly through the network of information only Meisters and Weapons had access to, thus resulting in the large amount of students.

"Hello Lord Death, how are you?" a young teen asked. She was one of the EAT students, and was named Kira Nakatsukasa, the dark arm weapon. She resembled Tsubaki greatly, with long, black hair.

"I'm fine Kira! I don't suppose you've met my daughter?" He motioned toward Rose, who was hiding behind him. She had been pretty shy, but peeked out from behind her father and smiled.

Bending down to eye level with Rose, Kira asked, "And what is your name, sukoshi?" Sukoshi was Japanese for little child. She ruffled Rose's black and white hair, making her giggle.

"Rose of Death! It's very nice to meet you," she replied happily while grinning. "I'm going to the Death Room with Father."

Kira nodded, then stood up and waved to Lord Death as she walked to class. "Well, have a good day, Lord Death!"

Rose and her father both waved back before continuing to the Death Room. The familiar hallways with the many guillotines were the first things to be seen. The vast expanse of the Death Room was not as large, but still stretched out into space.

"First, we should tell Truth about this," Lord Death said. He tapped the large mirror in front of him, and a white plane appeared. There was a large gate with skulls and shadows decorating it, and Lord Death stepped through. He seemed to talk with Truth for a while until stepping back out.

"Well, here goes!" **(1)**

* * *

"So this is your son," Truth said.

Lord Death was holding a small boy, with tufts of black and white hair. He had yet to open his eyes and was sucking his tiny thumb.

"Aww, he's so adorable!" Rose exclaimed. "Was I this cute when I was born?" She didn't even wait for an answer. Taking the small baby and sitting down, she tickled the young child's stomach until he finally woke up.

Tiny golden eyes stared up at Rose and the boy giggled. "Hi! I'm your older sister Rose!" The small boy giggled more as Rose ruffled his hair.

"What are you going to name him Death?" asked Truth. He was standing right beside the three grim reapers, looking over Rose's shoulder at the small child.

"His name should have Death somewhere in it! What do you think Rose?" Lord Death asked. Finally, Rose decided on a name.

"Death the Kid!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"I've always wondered this since I restored Kid's memories. I wonder if he hates me for what I did."

It took everything Kid had to not run outside. Even so, his six friends silently restrained his.

"Father wiped Kid's memories of me 80 years ago, when I almost died. I just wish I was able to protect Kid better. There were all those times I could have protected Kid, but I wasn't able to. I just don't want him to feel more pain, but I guess that's not possible. There are so many in the world, and even the next one that will take advantage of our power. There are people that want what we have, and that is our power. No matter what, I have to make sure no one, human, witch, or Kishin, will harm Kid. But I guess I need to let him grow stronger, and he has his friends to help with that. But I don't know about me."

"What do you mean by that Rose?" asked Pikachu.

"I don't mean to be too prideful, but I'm plenty strong. Not many people enjoy it when they know a friend is stronger than them, or if they're not human. I'm a grim reaper, condemning me to this isolation. The dark part of my soul; it's not detectable by human souls. In fact, Father and I are the only ones that can sense it, but I'm still afraid. The longer I'm with another reaper, the shorter it will take for that part of my soul to be released."

"Grim reapers are often shunned by others. Maybe it's because we're different, or we're so powerful, or simply because they fear us. Either way, I still fear it. I fear the rejection. I fear the isolation."

Rose was suddenly interrupted by Pikachu saying, "What are you talking about? Of course your friends will accept you! Kid is their friend already; why wouldn't you be?"

"I guess you're right Pikachu. Maybe the vision of being pushed away had messed with me. I was too afraid to know the truth. How foolish I was. But how are you sure about my friends?"

"Because they're standing over there!" Pikachu pointed out happily. Besides the Pokemon, everyone's jaws dropped. The group of seven seemed both shocked and infuriated at the fact Pikachu sold them out, and Rose's mouth moved, but no sound came out.

After what seemed like hours (which was really 8 seconds), Rose finally spoke again. "W-well I g-guess I don't have explain, err, my giant speech. Hee hee! Since that's now sorted out, will you stay my friends?"

Patty giggled, saying, "Of course we're your friends, silly!" Of course she would say that, everyone thought.

"It wouldn't be cool to abandon your friends," Soul responded, rolling his eyes and snorting. Everyone else nodded and agreed with him.

Soon, Rose couldn't help but laugh, saying," Thanks guys. Maybe I should learn how to be more confident in myself. I am a really powerful god."

"Careful, or you'll end up like Black Star," joked Liz.

Everyone burst out into a fit of laughter, only quieting when Cilan stirred. They shushed each other and went back to bed.

But there would be one more nightmare to deal with.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Rose was lying on the carpet, still in Pokémon form. Asleep, she was silent and unmoving on the floor of the Pokémon center. Ash and his friends were staying at a Pokémon center in Sinnoh, and everyone was fast asleep. The night sky could be seen from the room the three trainers and the Pokémon were staying in. Suddenly, Rose started muttering something.

Kid's eyes shot open. He could clearly hear his sister's whispering. He could see the other six and Pikachu, also awake. Walking silently with his friends to Rose's side, he leaned down to hear what Rose was whispering. Kid nudged his sister with his nose. He still couldn't believe that Rose was having yet another nightmare.

"Kid…" she breathed. "Don't leave me…" The seven other transformed Pokémon glanced fearfully at each other. "I don't want to be alone…"

Using Psychic to levitate a mirror to the group, Kid breathed on the glass. Maka wrote in the numbers 42-42-564 and they waited. Shimmering and pinging, the image of Lord Death appeared.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Lord Death. "What's got you up so early Kid?" It was about 4'o clock, which was indeed very early for the seven teens.

"Father, something is worrying us about Rose," whispered Kid, glancing at his sister. "We remember her having a nightmare the other day, and she's having another one now. They're both about Kazuki or me."

Answering, a little less than cheerful Lord Death responded, "As you already know, a reaper's rare dreams are very important. No matter what it says, a reaper will have to listen to them. Rose has had a very rough life, much tougher than you think. Remember that she never had a person to look up to, and I was sadly much too busy to be a proper parent. Kid, you always had Rose to look up to, but she never had someone she could depend on like you. Her burden increased in light of events that I cannot tell you about. She also had to avoid you since Asura attacked you and Rose. The pain in her soul increased even more when Kazuki was murdered. A person with a skilled enough soul perception will be able to see small cracks in her soul, symbolizing the hardships in her life. I hope you know Rose well enough to see that she has a sensitive and wounded soul. No matter how hard she tries to be kind and caring, her true friends can see she has a fierce personality that always wants to do the right thing in spite of all the hardships she has faced. Please do remember that Rose is strong, which is because of her learning to cope with the many tragedies she faced. Please do not forget that, Kid. Is there anything else?"

Rather shocked, Kid then said, "No. Thank you for telling me that."

"Okay, Kiddo. I hope you get back soon!" The image faded leaving Kid and the others staring wide-eyed at Rose and the mirror

"You know, Rose actually told me about her first nightmare," Pikachu said. This earned confused stares from the others until it continued, "She trusted me enough to tell. I want to help as much as I can."

Kid nodded. "I trust you too, Pikachu. We all do. Also, it was very nice of you to give some comfort to Rose. She doesn't have that many friends."

"Well, even grim reapers need friends," Pikachu answered softly. It glanced over at Rose. She had stopped muttering, her dream over. "So, good-night."

The other seven said good night to Pikachu. Seven of the eight awake Pokemon went back to sleep, quickly forgetting what happened. But Kid stayed up a little longer. Walking silently over to his older sister, the Umbreon lay down next to her. He inched closer to Rose and placed a paw over her small form.

"Don't worry, Rose; I'll be here with you. We'll be safe. You don't have to worry about protecting me. We'll be safe. We can help each other. We'll be safe. You don't have to worry about me or Kazuki. We'll be safe. It's okay to move on. We'll be safe. We'll be safe. We'll be safe. We'll be safe…."

He continued whispering, "We'll be safe." Apparently soothed by this, Rose smiled and stopped whispering. She snuggled closer into Kid's fur, and the younger reaper also grinned. Suddenly, he had an idea. He had been learning Japanese, and grew quite good at it. Opening his mouth, he whispered a song.

**(Play Let it Out from _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_)**

Let it all out, Let it all out

Tsuyogaranakute ii n da ne

Dareka ga kaite'tta

Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru

Jibunrashisa nante, dare no wakaranai yo

Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari, hirottari

Kyuu ni samishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo

Namida mo itami mo, hoshi ni kaeyou

Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosu

Chiisana mayottemo futari de tsukuou hoshikuzu

Wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo sagasou

(…)

Let it all out,

Let it all out,

Tarinai koto darake da yo ne

Tarinakute iinda ne

dakara kimito deaetanda

Tashika ga nan na no ka sore ga shiritakute

Chiisa na naifu wo kutsushita ni kakushiteta

Tsuyogatte tsuita uso no hou ga zutto itakatta

Hontou wa kowai yo dakedo ikiteku

Egoa no kimi wo kaze ga nedateku

Chiisa n ate kazashite futari de tsukurou

Hoshikuzu wo sagasou

Tadashii koto ga machigattetara dousureba ii?

Kanashii koto ga tadashikattara ukeireru dake?

Nakushita to omotteta demo kimi ga shitteta

Kimi ga ite hontouni yokatta

(…Music...)

Namida mo itami no hoshi ni kaeyou

Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou

Chiisa n ate kazashite futari de tsukurou

Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo

Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai

Kisetsu wa sore demo megura megutteku

Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruteku

Sore dake wa kawaranaide iyou ne

(…Music plays…)

As Kid drifted off to sleep, he was sure he heard a soft voice whisper, "Thank you Kid."

**I am not bothering to explain how soul fragmentation works. It would just take way too long. I'm guessing that a person goes into their soul and cuts off a piece of it with some sort of soul made weapon. They shape the soul fragment into a person and add some favorable characteristics. (1)**

**Yes, I knew this chapter had a sappy ending, but the author wanted some family fluff between me and Kid. Just remember that Rose of Death, me, is narrating each Author's note from now on! This is mainly where the Rose, Pikachu, and Kid family, hurt/comfort and friendship comes up.**

**Yes! The big reveal chapter where I confess EVERYTHING to Pikachu and (unknowingly), my friends. Why is it all in one chapter?! I hate the author! Well, I actually can't hate the author because she created me…**

**Wow! Apparently the author enjoys my sob scenes. Why do you hate me so? Anyways, the author didn't expect to update so soon. This is probably a new record! Three days is so short! Why must these sad and happy ones be so popular?**

**We have some more questions for you! Thank you so much for sticking with me to long time fans, and welcome to the Blooming Rose world for first time readers! Remember me asking about my age? That will be a question!**

**Who thinks Rose's personality is way too confusing?**

**Who was completely confused by this chapter?**

**Who wants to listen to the two songs in this chapter?**

**(Trivial) How old am I? Hint: 10-20**

**Author: Thank you very much to everyone who viewed, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my stories. Signing off for now, **

**Rose of Death 4242564**


	10. Return Attack

**Hello everyone! The author has been kind enough to give me, Rose of Death the beginning author note narration! From now on, I will take over writing the intro and end of each chapter. *Blows out candle on celebration cake* Rose of Death 4242564 felt that as the main OC, I should get some attention. Thank you!**

**Special thanks to the many fans of the Blooming Rose series. Does anyone want to know how old the author is? Too bad, 'cause I'm only going to tell you at the end of the story! Remember, Rose of Death 4242564 is somewhere between 10-20 years old. She's so much younger than me! But then again, every author on Fan fiction is younger than me… Wait, it seems the author wants to answer this review!**

**Infinity Da Wolf (Guest): Actually, I am not 15. The truth is, I'm YOUNGER than 15. But thank you for reviewing, it is much appreciated.**

**The author has told me her writer's block has probably worn off. Do you think calling Rose of Death 4242564 the author sounds odd? From now on, let's call her Lil! Of course, that isn't her real name, but Lil sounds cool and is actually part of her name. Back to the writer's block thing. It could take a week for Lil to update, so please be patient.**

**Rose of Death 4242564 does not own Soul Eater or Pokemon**

**Chapter 10: Return Attack**

"Come on, just get up!"

"We have to go now! The others are already ready!"

Night had passed, and it was morning in the Pokemon Center. Ash, Cilan, Pikachu, Cynthia, and the eight transformed Pokemon were going to watch Dawn practice for her Contest. The Pokemon Contest was just two days away, so Dawn was really stepping up the training. There was just one problem…

"Why won't Rose just get up already?"

Rose of course, was still sleeping sounding, with no intention of getting up. Even Soul and Patty got up before her, and were wide awake by now. Maka and Kid got up first, already prepared for the day. Tsubaki got up a tiny bit later and then woke up Black Star. Eventually Liz also woke up and got Patty as well. Soul was woken up rather rudely when Maka used Iron Tail on him, and was finally prepared.

Right now, Patty and Black Star were poking at Rose's head, while the others tried yelling in her ears. Not even Maka's Thunderbolt got her up. Ash, Cilan, Iris, Dawn, Garchomp, and Cynthia were standing nearby waiting impatiently.

"How are we going to wake up Rose? It's already 9' o clock!" cried out Tsubaki.

Shaking his head, Kid said, "I was afraid we would have to do this, but it will be the only way."

"What are you going to do Kid?" asked Iris. She seemed really nervous about what Kid would do. The anxious look on his face did not help at all.

Clearing his throat, Kid paused before whispering, "R-Rose… the witches… help…"

That certainly did it. Rose bolted up from the floor with her eyes still closed, and attacked. She didn't even bother to aim her extremely powerful Thunderbolt, severely shocking everyone. Maka, Kid, Black Star, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Ash, Cilan, Iris, Pikachu, Cynthia, and Garchomp all fell to the floor while sizzling slightly.

"Where are you Kid? Where is the witch? I'LL CRUSH HER!" Letting loose another Thunderbolt, it almost seemed like the group would be fried before the grim reaper realized she was shocking her friends and stopped the attack. All dropping to the ground, the sizzling sound was much louder and they were twitching visibly.

"That… worked too well," Dawn groaned. Her hair had become poufy like the Pokemon's fur and other Trainers' hair.

Cilan said slowly, "That was quite a spicy move. Maybe a little too hot."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rose burst out. Everyone else gasped. When she cursed, it was the end of the world. "YOU MADE ME THINK THERE WAS A FREAKING WITCH! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK! YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN IF YOU LIKE HAVING YOUR HEART IN YOUR BODY! I… WILL… KICK YOUR ASSES!"

Everyone ran for their lives.

"No way in hell, Black Star."

The Riolu had just opened his mouth to ask if Rose was still angry. It seemed her soul perception had sharpened to the point of reading souls unconsciously overnight.

The Pokemon and Trainers were watching Ash and Dawn train. While Ash was having his Snivy and Boldore battle, Dawn was practicing for the appeals round of the Contest with Togekiss. Snivy had just hit Boldore with a Leaf Storm while Togekiss slammed an Air Slash into several aura spheres. They had been training for quite some time, and the three Pokemon were starting to get tired.

"Let's take a break, guys!" Ash said. Snivy and Boldore stopped their battle and walked off the field, glad they could rest. Togekiss also landed on the ground and sighed in relief.

Rose floated to Dawn, who was resting with the other Trainers. "I really like this Pokemon Contest thing. Could I try something?" Rather confused, Dawn nodded slowly. "Yay!"

She flew to the center of the field, where everyone was watching. Floating upwards, Rose (to everyone's shock), started dancing. Gold electricity immediately surrounded the Meloetta. Occasionally, her tiny feet would seem to land in midair, and a circle of electricity would grow from each point. There were soon eight circles, and they all formed into rings. Rose jumped through each one while using Night Slash as she flew through the rings. They all shattered, leaving sparkling black and gold residue.

"And ta-da," Rose said, bowing. What seemed like hours (which was really just 8 seconds again), Dawn started clapping.

"That was awesome!" Black Star shouted. Everyone had to admit, that combination Rose came up with was rather impressive. Until Cilan started getting annoying…

He once again complimented Rose's small appeal, which included a long winded speech that would simply be too long to write down. Everyone strained just trying to follow what he was saying until Maka used an Iron Tail style Maka Chop. Even so, Cilan still mumbled something about the meister's attack having quite a strong flavor.

Once again, everyone started training behind the Pokémon Center. On occasion, a Pokémon would wander into the nearby forest, often being blasted there as a result of battling. One of the transformed Pokémon would go into the woods after them, and had to bring them back to the rest of the group.

Noon came around, and the large group of meisters, weapons, grim reapers, Pokémon, and Trainers enjoyed a larger lunch. Once again, Oshawatt and Piplup tried to flirt with Rose only to have two reapers glare menacingly at them. Needless to say, the two Water-Types stayed quiet for the rest of the meal.

Cynthia asked, "Could you tell us more about your world?" Everyone knew that the eight only gave a brief explanation, and the Trainers and Pokémon were looking for more information.

"Sure, I guess," Maka said. "My full name is Maka Albarn, two star scythe meister in the EAT class of the DWMA. My partner is Soul. In the DWMA, the students are paired with partners and are divided into two main groups after that. Most students go to the NOT, or Normally Overcome Target class. 10% of students like us are in the EAT class, or Especially Advantaged Target."

Soul simply said, "And I'm a two star scythe, weapon partner of Maka. My full name is Soul Evans, but I prefer Soul Eater."

Rose put her hands over her ears quickly. This was explained when Black Star shouted, "YAHOO! I am the great Black Star, who will surpass God! I'm a two star dark assassin and I will defeat you all!"

"My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and I'm Black Star's two star dark arm weapon. My clan is known for their weapons being able to transform into different forms," Tsubaki said while trying to calm Black Star down.

"Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson," Liz and Patty said. "We're Kid's twin guns and two star weapons. We were also known as the Brooklyn Devils when we lived on the streets."

Kid announced formally, "My full name is Death the Kid, grim reaper and son of Lord Death himself. Liz and Patty are my weapons, and I'm a two star meister at the DWMA. Father runs the Academy, and has since its founding about 800 years ago. Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki are all around 15 years old. I am around 180 years old."

Rose ignored the stares of the Trainers and Pokemon, who were unsure if they heard Kid's age correctly. "My full name is Rose of Death, daughter of Lord Death himself and elder sister of Kid. I am a four star grim reaper, meister, and Death Scythe as a teacher at the DWMA when I visit there. Meister and Weapon teachers are also given star ranks at the DWMA. Most students in the EAT class are one star Meisters or Students, but are still quite skilled. It is rare for an EAT student to be promoted to a two star students before they graduate. Three star ranks are what teachers hold, and Death Scythes and their Meisters are four star rankers. I'm a Meister/Weapon hybrid, which means I can act as both a Meister and a Weapon. I can also implement both my Meister and Weapon abilities, making me an autonomous Weapon."

"Are you finished with that novel?" Soul asked.

…

Soul ended up with two giant bumps on head, courtesy of Maka and Rose. While he was knocked out, the other seven started explaining everything about their world. Black Star eventually joined Soul in the corner of the Pokémon Center, knocked out.

"Souls are pretty much the whole basis of the DWMA and our world. They are the sparks that start life, and keep people alive. There are many different types of souls. Normal human souls are the largest group, but are also the weakest. Maka and Black Star's souls are Meister souls since they're stronger than most humans. Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki's souls have a special gene that allows them to transform into weapons. These Weapon traits often skip several generations like Soul, Liz, and Patty. Tsubaki though has a whole family of Weapons, and the ability to transform into several weapons funs in her family. A Death Scythe is a more powerful form of a Weapon, and this status is obtained by eating 100 evil souls, including a Witch soul. Kishin egg souls are human souls that have become corrupted by eating human souls. If this carries on, a Kishin egg could become a fully fledged Kishin. A Kishin's power is on a godly level, so there have luckily only been two Kishins in history. The first one was Asura, and the other's story is for another day. Witch souls are capable of magic, hence the name witch. A Weapon must eat a witch soul and 99 Kishin egg souls to become a Death Scythe. Other small groups of souls include Monster and Immortal Souls, like Mosquito and Free respectively. Finally, there are Grim Reaper souls like Kid and me. Considered gods, our souls are also very powerful like our bodies. We have special abilities like Konso, which is storing souls in our bodies or our extremely powerful Soul Perception. Our souls are literally embodiments of Madness, and thus, we are extremely weak against Insanity. I think that's it."

Rose had just finished explaining the many types of souls that existed. The group of now six tried to explain everything as thoroughly as possible, starting with souls. Kid started picking up the place where Rose had left off, explaining the actual souls.

"Almost everything about a person spawns from their souls. Besides their body's appearance, a soul determines someone's personality, abilities, power, etc. Most souls require the assistance of a grim reaper to move on to the afterlife. Select people can move on by themselves though. Souls contain all of a person thoughts and emotions, so Rose can almost read minds by using her soul perception to see into someone's soul. That was how she could tell what you were thinking several times. Each soul sends out Soul Wavelengths, which can vary in strength. People with Soul Perception can detect Soul Wavelengths and thereby pinpoint the soul. Weapons that are Resonating can also sometimes detect souls depending on which of their five senses is the sharpest. For example, Soul can hear Soul Wavelengths while Maka and I see them. A Kishin gives off a Madness Wavelength, which can affect the whole world if large enough. There are many other types of Wavelengths. Marie and Sister can use a Healing Wavelength, and Maka has an Anti-Demon Wavelength. By matching Soul Wavelengths, a Weapon and Meister team can use Soul Resonance by connecting their souls. Several attacks like Soul Force are possible because some people can shoot their Wavelength directly into another person. Extremely talented Meisters like Stein and Rose can fluctuate and shift their Soul Wavelength to cancel out soul based attacks or master any weapons of their choice. Shifting Wavelengths is also basic for a Death Scythe."

"It seems like your world is quite complicated," Cynthia noted.

Shrugging, Liz said, "It's actually kind of easy to memorize all that. I guess we're just used to the concept of souls, grim reapers, Meisters, and Weapons." The eight Meisters and Weapons started explaining the history of the DWMA, starting from its founding 800 years ago. Back then, the United States seemed like the perfect place to put the DWMA and the Kishin sleeping under it. First, the desert was a great place since it was in the middle of nowhere. Not many people would come around, but Lord Death quickly set up an information network of Meisters and Weapons. The Meisters and Weapons that were school age would bring friends and family from all over the world, so Death City would just seem like an eccentric town to most instead of a Meister and Weapon Academy.

Soul had finally gotten up, rubbing the giant bumps on his furry head. "Now are you finished with that novel?" He ended up back in the corner of the room with four bumps on his head.

"I'm sorry," Rose muttered sarcastically. "I am still half asleep and was talking about my novel, so I didn't hear what you said."

After talking for a little while, Ash stood up suddenly. "Come on guys! Let's train some more!"

Black Star agreed instantly as always, Iris commented once again on what a little kid Ash was, and the rest of the group simply followed Ash out the door.

It was almost routine to Ash and his friends now for training. He would have two of his own Pokémon battle each other, testing out their strengths and weaknesses. Dawn would do the same, but her Pokémon would be coming up with new combinations to block attacks and use the opponent's moves to their advantage. Iris, Cilan, and Cynthia sat on the bench next to the field, the Pokémon would watch from their Trainers' sides, and the eight transformed Pokémon observed everything in one group.

It had seemed like a normal day. At least, for the group of eight. Their definition of normal had much lower standards than most. So everything seemed normal. At least until Soul started growling.

"There's something foul in the air," he growled.

Suddenly, a net descended on the group of eight.

**Ooh, we have a cliffy! *Dodges knives and flaming torches* Hey, it's not my fault the author wanted to put in a cliffhanger. Lil gave me the job of narrating, so just find the author yourself and beat her up! I'm just a character puppet in the story.**

**I bet you all know where that net is from. If you don't, then you are a little dumb. No offense.**

**Oh dear, the author is making my personality even more confusing. Basically, most of my wanting to protect Kid comes from our past, which will be revealed in another story. Also, that Kishin I mentioned will play a large part in the last story. I don't want to say too much.**

**The author and I thank you for the many views this story has gotten. The author is trying to improve my writing quality so please give input. Lil would really appreciate it!**

**Signing off for now, Rose of Death 4242564**


	11. What?

**Once again, I apologize for being so late in updating! It's school and my choir that take up so much time in my life! It's only the second week of school and I can't wait for the summer to come! But don't worry! I only have 140 days of school left! Yay!**

**Rose insisted that I actually narrate this author's note, and nobody should argue with Rose. I still have the bruise on my cheek, even after eight days! Now, I hope everyone figured out that Team Rocket dropped the net on the eight. If you didn't know, then you should check your IQ for stupidity. No offense though. If you thought it was some other evil organization, then you're not that dumb. If you're confused about why Soul seemed so angry, remember that he is still a Zangoose and Jessie owns a Seviper. I'm going to have Team Rocket with their Pokémon from Sinnoh for some reason. Basically, Team Rocket followed Ash and friends to Sinnoh, and exchanged their Pokémon from Unova for the ones from Sinnoh. That's that. I'm sorry if anything about my stories are confusing. I know about the age inconsistency thing with Rose and Kid. Please try not to make such a big deal about it. I want to prolong both of their lives so they have time to master a lot of things. Rose and Kid will seem highly skilled in many things in later stories, so I'll just chalk that up to years and years of practice. For example, I will have Rose absolutely beat up Honey from the Host Club. She has had about 180 years of practice, which means her martial arts training started at the biological age of 2 and a half, and the chronological age of 40. Remember that young death gods are targeted for assassinations and kidnappings!**

**Just remember that I can't write a good fight scene to save my life. So there will be as little fight as possible. Thank you and have a good day!**

**I've decided to put in previews and summaries of chapters! I've been watching so much Fullmetal Alchemist lately, I just want to sum up previous chapters and foreshadow later chapters. It adds mystery and keeps viewers curious. So without any further ado, my first preview!**

* * *

_The group of eight thought it was a normal day. They thought that everything was normal, practicing battles after a meal. They thought nothing would happen. At least, that was until a net dropped, with only a second's notice._

* * *

"A net!" Liz cried out. "This is really bad!"

"No, nothing could be better than getting trapped in a net!" Rose retorted sarcastically.

"Rose!" Pikachu shouted from Ash's shoulder.

"What's happening?" Cilan yelled.

"What a question, twerpish indeed!" Cynthia blinked.

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" Pikachu sneezed.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" Pignite scratched its nose.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" Rose yawned.

"Carving our names into the rock of eternity!" Soul snapped at the net.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Patty hummed about giraffes.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" Snivy was just plain bored by now.

"Wisest of the wise, I am Meowth!" (Yeah, right!) was heard from Maka.

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"(Why do you always say that bullshit?) Black Star shouted.

Looking up, the giant group was able to see the Meowth hot air balloon, complete with rockets and a net. You can guess what the net is for. Trapped inside the netted wires was the group of eight Shiny Pokémon, most of whom were all still in shock. Soul though, was clawing at the top of net, an action easily explained by Jessie's Seviper also snapping at the Zangoose.

"What the hell is this net made of, titanium?" snarled Soul.

Maka found this as the perfect time to use Iron Tail. "Come on Soul! We just need to get out of here!"

"Garchomp, Stone Edge."

No one had even noticed Cynthia mutter that sentence to Garchomp, who quickly obeyed and fired razor sharp stones right at the top of the net. Although…

"IT DIDN'T WORK?" Black Star shouted. "Is this net really made of titanium?"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu couldn't have used Thunderbolt faster. It aimed at Team Rocket's balloon, but somehow got drawn to the net that Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Rose were in.

"Argh!" they all cried out. Pikachu stopped Thunderbolt, but the net was still shocking all eight of the transformed Pokémon. "Would you please cut that out?!" they all shouted.

"I'm not doing anything!" Pikachu yelled.

"Well, that's because we put a little spark in our nets!" Meowth (annoyingly) declared.

"I call it the Super Sucker Shocker Mark. 8!" James proudly exclaimed.

Liz rolled her eyes and said, "What happened to Marks. 1-7?"

"Dragon Rage, Axew!" Of course Iris tried that, but the move still converted into electricity, shocking the eight even more.

"What did we say about cutting it out?" they chorused. Just then, a light blue aura surrounded them.

* * *

_Death the Kid starts to wonder about Rose's past. As she gets taken over by a strange force, the young reaper can't help but ponder his elder sister's odd talents and the Madness that dwells in her soul._

* * *

**Yes, yes I knew this was a very short chapter! I was actually thinking about doing an extra bonus chapter in each story. Basically, I'll be doing crossovers that I came up with but will never actually publish as a whole story. They will have Rose as a character, so I didn't want to go overboard with the Rose stories. Also, I brought Rose in! Don't even ask how I was able to get her here!**

**Rose: That's because you kidnapped me and dragged me here!**

**Me: Heh, heh. Sorry about that, but you do know what I will do to you at the end of the series, right?**

**Rose: I can check inside your soul, so I know that you… WHAT? You actually kill me off! That is despicable!**

**Me: Please keep it down! The audience doesn't like spoilers!**

**Rose: They'll know about it eventually! Why? Why do you make me leave Kid?!**

**Me: Onto the story! This is a My Little Pony/Soul Eater crossover.**

**EXTRA BONUS CHAPTER**

* * *

Twilight couldn't have been more excited! She had received a letter from Princess Celestia, saying that she would be going on an exchange trip to Death City. The purple unicorn had heard that the DWMA, a school there, was the best in the world! It was a little ways out of Equestria in another country, but the students at the DWMA were apparently very welcoming for guests. The pony ruling over that country was called Lord Death, who was the grim reaper and another alicorn like the Princesses. Twilight was to meet one of the top students there, who was called Maka. Her real name was Scythe Wielder, but the students at the DWMA could change their names. Her weapon partner was called Soul Eater, and kept his name at the DWMA. Twilight almost couldn't believe ponies there could change into weapons!

Twilight trotted through Death City, looking for this Maka, but almost bumped into a Pegasus flying past. "Hey, who dares… who are you?"

The unicorn shook her head and got a clear look at the Pegasus. He was a male pony, with light blue coat and dark blue mane. He had green eyes with yellow star shaped pupils. His hair was extremely spiky, his cutie mark was a black star, and his voice was loud enough to rival Rainbow Dash's. His wings also faded to a dark blue like his mane.

"Black Star, wait up!" Another Pegasus flew to catch up with the other pony, who Twilight guessed was Black Star. "I'm sorry that Black Star bumped into you. My name is Camellia Blossom, but everyone calls me Tsubaki. Who might you be?" Tsubaki was a pretty shade of pink like the flower her name represented, and had a long straight black mane and tail. The pony's eyes were a dark black. Her cutie mark was a chain scythe crossed with a dark katana surrounded in shadows. Last, Tsubaki's wings faded to a pale yellow like Fluttershy's coat.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm a transfer student from Equestria. Princess Celestia sent me to look for someone name Maka Albarn." Twilight responded politely. Tsubaki seemed to know this Maka, since her eyes brightened.

"Oh, Black Star and I know Maka! We can take you to her." She and Black Star started flying toward an apartment nearby. Just as they approached where she lived, the door swung open. A unicorn trotted out, followed by another male unicorn. The first one was a female who had a light tan coat and blonde mane and tail. Her mane was in pigtails, and her eyes were an emerald green. Her cutie mark was a pair of wings on a scythe for some reason. Lastly, her horn color faded to a light orange.

The male seemed to be arguing with the former unicorn, showing off razor sharp teeth. He had a darker tan coat than the first pony, and had a spiky white mane, which was held back by a headband. His cutie mark was a black and red scythe, his eyes were crimson, and his horn also faded to red like his eyes.

"Hey Maka, this is Twilight Sparkle," Tsubaki said. "She says Princess Celestia sent her as an exchange student." The first unicorn was apparently Maka, and the other seemed to be Soul Eater. Maka looked over Twilight, and nodded.

"Yeah. Lord Death did say something about an exchange student. It's a pleasure you meet you Twilight. My name is Scythe Wielder, but call me Maka. That means scythe master in Japanese. This is my weapon partner Soul Eater, who's a scythe."

"Hey," the unicorn called Soul said. "Come on Maka. We need to see Lord Death."

"Come on Twilight," Maka called. "We can give you a tour of the DWMA after we meet up with the others. Kid knows the school better than most of us." After walking to the center of the city for a bit, Black Star and Tsubaki separated from the group to see the other 3 ponies. Twilight wondered what Lord Death and the other 3 would be like. However, Lord Death was not the kind of pony she had expected.

"Howdy Maka and Soul, how's it going? And who is this young mare? Might you be Twilight Sparkle?" The alicorn called Lord Death was wearing a black cloak and a goofy skull mask, with a long spindly horn and bat like wings. His cutie mark and mane were covered by the cloak, but Twilight could see white cuffs on his hoofs.

Behind Lord Death, a mirror and a stallion were standing on a platform. The stallion was a unicorn, and he was light tan like Maka with a red mane. He had a horn fading to gold and a black scythe with a crossed handle for a cutie mark.

"Hello Lord Death. This is Twilight Sparkle, and we're going to show her around…" Maka was cut off by the stallion rushing to her.

To Twilight's surprise, he shouted, "MAKAAA! You're really showing this young mare around? Daddy's so proud!" Maka simply scoffed and shoved him away.

"That's my idiot father Death Scythe," she explained. Turning and walking out of the room, she called, "We're going to see Kid and the others Lord Death."

Lord Death waved happily, saying, "By the way, I think Rose is coming to Death City! She might be coming today!" As the group walked through the winding halls of the DWMA, they passed many ponies, most of whom Maka and Soul already knew. There was a stitched gray unicorn that Maka identified as Franken Stein. He had a scalpel cutie mark surrounded by electricity and a giant screw through his head. Another sickly blue earth pony with a zombie cutie mark and no pupils was apparently a zombie called Sid. A griffin called Kim was with her weapon Jack-O-Lantern, AKA Jackie. There was a dull gray Pegasus with a pale yellow mane called Crona. His cutie mark was a dark sword surrounded with arrows. There were other ponies, griffins, and many others in the DWMA.

Finally, they arrived at a basketball court. Black Star and Tsubaki were there along with three unknown ponies. Two appeared to be sisters, as both were the same shade of red. They both were Earth ponies and wore the same cowboy hats. However, the larger had a darker blonde mane than the other, and was wearing silver bracelets. The younger was smaller and was wearing a blue vest. Both mares had pistols surrounded by pink as their cutie marks.

The third pony looked like a handsome ash gray pony. His horn faded to gold and his eyes were also a two toned gold. He was relatively thin and tall. In fact, the stallion was a little larger than normal ponies, and was about the size of Princess Luna. He had a pitch black mane and tail, and both had three white stripes going exactly halfway across his mane and tail. His cutie mark was very odd; a white skull? At first, Twilight thought he was a unicorn. At least, until she saw black wings flutter out in irritation. An alicorn!

"Hey, what took you so long?" shouted Black Star. Suddenly, there was a loud slam. Twilight opened her eyes to find a book embedded in Black Star's skull.

"Maka does that when she gets angry," Soul muttered.

"Be patient, will you?" she angrily shouted. "Kid, Liz, Patty! This is a new transfer student named Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, that's Liz and Patty. The gray one is Death the Kid, but you can call him Kid. Death the Kid. _That's an odd name_, Twilight thought.

Liz nodded in acknowledgment, and Patty started chatting her mouth off. "Hey, how are you? Do you like books? How much do you like giraffes? What about ice cream? Ice cream is delicious! How do you like the DWMA so far? What is your cutie mark? How skilled are you in magic?"

"I'm sorry about Patty," the alicorn said curtly. "You are the transfer student Father mentioned, I presume?"

Twilight nodded, then added, "Who's your father, Kid?" Twilight was still a little confused about why he was an alicorn, but his family might explain it.

"My father is the grim reaper Lord Death himself. I am a grim reaper as well." Oh. Well, that would explain his cutie mark and wings and horn. He then looked up at the sky. "Father said something about Sister visiting. I hope she comes today."

Twilight was confused about this sister of Kid's until everyone heard a whistling. A strange voice shouted, "Hey, guys! You were expecting me, right?" The purple unicorn shook her head, bewildered. There was a mare sitting on a shadow, waving to the other seven. She was actually larger than the others, and was about the size of Princess Celestia! She was a pretty silver like Kid, but her coat seemed to have an odd shining and glittering that Kid did not have. She had a long mane and tail, wavy and sleek. Most of her hair was black, but both her mane and tail had glowing white stripes wrapping all the way around them. The mare's cutie mark was a black rose splattered with blood and crossed with a white skull. Her horn faded into an emerald coloring and her eyes were a two toned gold just like Kid. Just when the mare was about ten feet from the ground, the shadow melted into the ground and black wings sprang out from her sides, letting her fly down to the ground.

Kid immediately brightened. Running over to the mare, he was pulled into a hug from the alicorn. "It's been such a long time, Sister!" Everyone except Twilight crowded around the mare, all extremely pleased to see her. "You must be Twilight Sparkle from Equestria! I was visiting your elder brother in the Crystal Empire. My name is Rose of Death, Kid's older sister. I'm also a grim reaper. I know that Death City is odd, but you'll get used to it." Everyone's attention was directed at Twilight.

"How did you know…"Twilight began. However, she was soon cut off by Rose.

"Soul Perception. Soul Perception is the ability to sense pony souls, but my Soul Perception is so sharp, I can tell what most people are thinking. That's how I knew about your brother. I apologize if you get annoyed by my habit of interrupting others. Come on Twilight. Brother and I could show you around the DWMA some more. I really would like to show you the place where we spar."

Twilight nodded, again confused by Rose's near mind reading ability. All nine of the ponies trotted through the school. Rose pointed out several interesting things. She also giggled at the fact Twilight asked for a map of the school. The DWMA was meant to train the body, soul, and mind. The steps leading to the DWMA trained the body, the confusing halls trained the mind, and the sparring classes taught the soul. That's why there were so many steps at the front of the school. Finally they arrived at the gym.

"You can watch," Rose said. Everyone walked to the track, where several students were being timed as they ran or flew around the tracks. "Pegasi, griffins, and other students capable of flying have a separate time, so everyone still has to run at some point. You can watch us."

Maka went first, running 100 meters in an impressive 8.63 seconds. Next, Soul got 9.72 seconds. Rose told Twilight that demon weapons don't have such high physical standards. Black Star had 8.09 seconds. He flew next, getting 7.46. Tsubaki ran in 9.80 seconds and flew in 7.93. Liz had 9.86 while Patty had 9.84. Kid ran in 7.49 seconds and flew in 6 seconds. Finally Rose ran in 4 seconds and flew in 1. Twilight wasn't sure where Rose went until she saw the reaper pony at the end of the track already.

When they finished and started to trot to the cafeteria, Twilight knew that she would like it at the DWMA.

**Did you like the extra bonus chapter? I hope you liked it. I actually loved my ideas of what Rose would look like as a pony. I thought of making all the Death Scythes alicorns, but that would be overkill. Lord Death, Rose, and Kid are alicorns because they are grim reapers. I also couldn't think of a good plot line for this crossover, so I left it as an extra bonus chapter. I'll probably be doing these kinds of crossovers in each story, so please bear with me. Also, I might make shorts of bloopers in the story. I'll do that by pretending the characters are actors and this is actually filmed in real life. Thank you once again for supporting my stories for all this time! Special thanks to RedIttokiTwins and ruler of the ice dragons for following me! Also, thanks to a guest for reviewing! Aww, sweet! Special thanks to ruler of the ice dragons, Death the Grell, and survellient 314 for favoriting my stories! Last, thanks to deaththekids sis for the PM. I blush at the comment. To you authors that I have mentioned, you are da best! Rose also thanks you! You are what drive me to continue writing.**


End file.
